Guardian Angel
by ChayCredible
Summary: Hermione's going throught life the hard way,unfaithful boyfriends,deatheaters,backstabbers, and to top it all off she might not be who she thought.Will a new relationship spark between two former ememies,and will she survive the new year?Chapter15 up!
1. Chapter 1:Sad Songs and Guardian Angels

_A songs/ a person singing_

_**Thought**_

Disclaimer:I own absolutely nothing in this story except for the plot and that's barely mine.

A/N Well this is my second story but my first full length story so have fun reading.

**Sad Songs and a Guardian Angel**

On a cold winter day, a bushy haired teen took refused in a snowy white garden at Hogwarts. She moped around the frozen snow covered flowers,while singing a sad heart crushing melody. Dusting off the snow off a flower ever so often as she sang the chorus.

_I can't believe i believe_

_Everything we had would last_

_So young and naive for me to think_

_She was from your past_

_Silly of me to dream of_

_One day having your kids_

_Love is so blind_

_It feels so right when its wrong_

She felt so betrayed, how could he do this to her?She had trusted him,they had been friends for almost seven years now. She knew she should have said no when he asked her if she would be his girlfriend. She knew he fancied her and she him but they were just friends and should have stayed that way.

_I can't believe I fell for your schemes_

_I'm smarter than that_

_So young and naive to believe that with me_

_You're a changed man_

_Foolish of me to compete_

_When you cheat with loose women_

_It took me sometime but now I moved on_

Almost everyone had heard of the famous Golden Trio break up. She did get it, they hadn't all broken up sure she had broken up with Ron for cheating on her with Lavender Brown of all people;but she is and all ways will be Harry's friend-no matter what. Ron, she was sure she would never talk to again. Unless she had too;which she still wouldn't talk to him. He was and still is a pig. Now she can't even see what she ever saw in him to begin with. She is starting to get over him. He is not worst the hours she spent crying over him and now she knows it.

_Cuz I realized I got_

_Me,Myself and I _

_Is all i got in the end_

_That's what i found out_

_And ain't no need to cry_

_I took a vow that for now on _

_I'm gonna be my own best friend_

Falling down limp into the snow, unaware of the pair of sapphire eyes on her. Waiting to see if the girl would move but she didn't;knowing that she would not be able to survive the cold winter night by her self he slowly, but swiftly emerged from behind his hiding place to check the brown haired girl. She had pasted out. He bent down and look at her tear stained face; she was beautiful. He would never under stand why Weasley would ever let her go, or for that matter cheat on her with that bigged mouth Griffindor Lavender Brown.

He slowly wrapped his arm around her and picked her up. Carrying her up towards the castle, her stirring ever so often. When he reach the hospital wing he sat her down softly and call upon Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey!",yelled the sapphire eyed boy into the darkness. A small women came from out of a curtain and comforted the young man.

"What is it boy?", she asked.

"It's Hermione Granger I found her outside, I bought her here because she might have caught a cold."The boy explained. She nodded towards the door.

" You may go, I will take care of her" she said. He nodded in return and headed for the door. Before he turn and asked her not to tell anyone about this.

"Okay, but you know she will want to know how saved her."

"I know but she might be a little upset that it was me"

" I under stand, I'll say I couldn't see you face."

"Thanks" he said before heading out the door. Heading down towards the dungeon, to the Slytherin common room. Saying the password and going in to the the common room. Taking a sit next to the blond haired boy siting on the couch.

"Blaise, where have you been all day. I have been looking every where for you?"Said a very pissed off Draco Malfoy.

**(A/N) So how was it? I know ;at first I wasn't going to put who saved her but I thought about and put it anyway. I know if I was reading I would want to know. So what do you want to find out in the next chap. Maybe you'll find out why he save her or maybe not.**

**REVIEW,REVIEW because reviewsLove**


	2. Chapter 2:The Visitor

_A songs/ a person singing_

_**'Thought'/Flashback(you will know the difference between a flashback and a thought)**_

Disclaimer:I own absolutely nothing in this story except for the plot and that's barely mine.

_**(A/n Well here it is,Chapter 2.Hope you like it. I would like to thank all the wonderful people who reviewed.(darkwhiterose,ginsensu,hopelesslydark, and last but not least Nynaeve80)Well so far the only song I have used in the story is Me,Myself, and I by Beyonce.)**_

_**The Visitor**_

Deep in the dark,cold, and grimy Slytherin common room sat Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

_**(A/N Wow ,I make the Slytherin common room sound like an evil liar or something.)**_

Or the Slytherin Sex Gods, as most of the female population of Hogwarts called them. Draco had been nagging Blaise ever since he arrived back at the common room at elven o'clock last night. Blaise had insisted that Draco drop it, but Draco wouldn't let it go. He had not shut up about it and they had already been through almost half the day already. They then got up an existed the common room.

They were on their way to Care Of Magical Creatures. They hadn't even got half way there when Draco noticed that Hermione wasn't in any of their classes today. Everyone knows that Slytherin and Griffindor shared the same classes,because Dumbledore wants to have House unity. Blah, like thats going to happen.

"Hey Blaise, you know where the mudblood is? I haven't seen her all day." Asked Draco as him and Blaise rounded a huge statue just as they were exiting Hogwarts.

"Who?" questioned Blaise with a weird look on his face.

"The mudblood." replied Draco, looking over at Blaise as he gave Draco another questionable look."Granger" yelled Draco when Blaise still didn't get the point.

"Oh, Her..oh I mean Granger," stuttered Blaise. "No haven't seen her since last night at dinner. Knowing full while that he had seen her just a couple of minutes ago when he went to check up on her.

_**Flashback**_

_**Blaise had been walking down Hospital Wing to see Hermione, when he saw Harry,Ron,and Ginny in a near by hall. They must have been looking for Hermione because they were asking everyone,that was in the hall, had they seen her. Harry who seemed like the leader of the pack,lead and asked the question. While Ginny was the enforcer,she was pushing and shoving to get to more people as they made their way through the crowd straight towards Blaise.**_

"_**Hey Zabini, you seen Hermione?", asked a worried Harry. Blaise of not wanting to start any trouble especially because he was out number lied.**_

"_**No,Potter I haven't seen the mudblood." replied Blaise. Just calling Hermione a mudblood was hurting Blaise inside. Besides,he knew he could never have her, so it didn't matter any way.**_

"_**Don't call her that you git, you have no right!", yelled a very angered Ginny. Her face turn a fiery red, almost the same color as her hair. She reached into a pocket and pulled out her wand. Raising it in a deadly position,she spoke again."If you ever call Hermione that again, I will personally make sure you will never have children again."Slowly trailing her wand down his chest to his pants.**_

_**(A/N When She said again it didn't mean like he all ready has kids)**_

"_**Relax Weasley, no need to be so up tight." Blaise said backing away."I was just minding my own business going up to see a friend. When you three interrupted me,if anything I should be the one mad."**_

"_**Whatever Zabini. Have you seen Hermione or not? Ron said finally speaking up. Blaise not liking the fact that Ron was looking for Hermione anyway; considering it was his fault she was out there in the first place. Blaise turned to around and began to walk away.**_

"_**If I did see Granger I wouldn't tell her you were looking for her anyway." yelled Blaise as he rounded the corner. Walking up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. Standing in front of the wooden door of the Wing, Blaise slowly pushed the door open. Looking inside to see if Hermione was a wake, to see her laying in her bed facing the window.**_

_**Blaise walked over to her bed side and looked down at her. She looked like a fallen angel. Blaise reached down to touch Hermione, so long he had been longing to touch her and now here was his chance. He placed his hand on hers, holding hers in his. She seemed so peaceful while she was sleep. Blaise smiled to himself, as he looked upon his brown haired beauty. **_

_**'Maybe if I sing to her she will walk up.'Blaise thought. He moved forward in his chair,looked around to make sure no one else was there, and began to sing to Hermione.**_

_Cuz your my angel_

_Your my heart_

_Cause you my every little thing_

_Girl your my everything_

_**Hermione moved every so often as he sang. Blaise sounding just like an angel. His voice was heard through out the Wing. Every nook and cranny was filled with the sweet sound of Blaise's voice.**_

_Girl_

_I want you to know_

_That nothing will come between you and me_

_Girl I want you to know_

_That you will always be_

_My everything_

_**Blaise lean forward as he saw a smile creep across the sleeping Hermione's face.**_

_Cuz your my angel_

_Your my heart_

_Cause you my every little thing_

_Girl your my everything_

_**Looking down as the smile on her face grow wider, the fact that he knew he was making her smile made him want to tell her how he felt about her.**_

_Cuz your my angel_

_Your my heart_

_Cause you my every little thing_

_Girl your my everything_

_**Just as he finished he leaned down and kissed Hermione on her lips. Hermione began to stir. Knowing that she was about to wake up, Blaise hurried toward the door. Closing the door back quickly before hurrying to his next class.**_

_**Hermione sat up with one hand over her lips, with a smile plastered on her face. Blaise was unaware of the fact that Hermione was up the whole time and heard everything.**_

_**(A/N So how was it for chap 2.I know it seems like I use a song for each chapter but that was just these. Others might have songs but not all.) I used parts of the song Everything by B2k in this chap.**_

_**DON'T Forget to review! Reviews show love.**_


	3. Chapter 3:Where's Hermione

_A songs/ a person singing/'thought'_

_**Flashback**_

Disclaimer:I own absolutely nothing in this story except for the plot and that's barely mine.

_**A/N Yea, I'm on Chapter 3. Thanks to all those who reviewed hopelesslydark, qinsense and Nynaeve80.**_

_**Well on with the chap.**_

_**Where's Hermione**_

_**(A/n not to be confusing but this is earlier with Harry Ron and Ginny after they bumped into Blaise)**_

"Harry this can't be happening!" Yelled a very angered Ron, flopping down on the armchair next to Harry.

Harry sighed"Well it is and you need to calm down. Hermione probably just got too caught up in a good book."

"But, to miss class. I don't think so." Ron argued."I'm telling you ,Zabini knows something. He's been acting strange all day." Picking up a red and gold pillow and tossing it across the room. "And I'm going to find out what", jumping up and running out the common room.

"Ginny, you might want to get down here." Harry yelled up the stairs. In a few minutes Ginny cames racing down the stairs.

"What?"

"Ron's acting crazy again."

"Crazy,crazy or just usual crazy. "

"Crazy, crazy"

"Oh, we better follow him to make sure he doesn't do anything crazy"

"I agree. Hold on, I'm have to go get something." Harry said heading up to the boy's dormitory. Harry went over to his bed and check his trunk. Tossing out what he wasn't looking for.

"Aha, found it" yelled Harry, holding up the Maurder Map high in the air. Closing his trunk tight before running down the stairs. At the bottle of the stairs waited a very unhappy Ginny. Tapping her foot impatiently, as she waited for Harry.

"About time. It took you long enough." complained a very annoyed Ginny.

" Well I was going to get this" he said holding up the map, in Ginny's face.

" A piece of parchment, you got to be kidding me." Ginny mumbled staring at Harry like he was insane.

" Not just any piece of parchment ,watch.", Harry said holding his wand up at the piece of parchment."I slomely(A/N sorry I can't spell) swear I am up to no good." As the plan ordinary piece of parchment turned into the full grown Maurder's Map. Showing the map to Ginny Harry explained to her what the map did an how it worked.

"See there's me and you." Harry said showing Ginny with his finger the small points on the map in the Griffindor Tower, that read Harry Potter and Ginevra(A/n I think thats how you spell her name, not quite sure) Weasley.

"So what you saying is that we can locate anyone in Hogwarts using this thing?" questioned Ginny.

"Yeah, that about the size of it" replied Harry.

" Then why don't we use it to find Hermione?I mean if it shows everyone couldn't we just look on the map to found her?" asked a very confused Ginny. Suddenly Harry face went bright red.

" I guess I never thought of that." mumbled Harry. As he raised his wand again." Show me Hermione Granger. The map filled and flopped until it landed on the Hospital Wing. There were two names there, Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini. Harry jump up in shock.

" Ron was right. Zabini did have something to do with Hermione disappearing, and now she is in the hospital wing.",shouted Harry. "We have to go down there and see if she is all right."

"Okay, lets go" said Ginny. "We don't want anything to happen to her." Jumping off the couch as while and heading toward the door. Harry and Ginny raced down the halls, ignoring the many students they bumped into on their way. Running down the stairs as the were only a few minutes away from the hospital wing. Just as they were a few corridors down from the wing they bumped into a certain Blaise Zabini. Harry grab Blaise and shoved him into the wall by his collar.

"What did you do to Hermione?" barked Harry putting more force on Blaise.

" I didn't do anything. So why don't you get you grubby hands off of me!" shouted Blaise pushing Harry off of him.

" I know you did something to her, so don't lie" threatened Harry, griming Blaise.

"I have no idea what your talking about."

" Then why is she in the hospital wing?Why were you there too? Retorted Harry. "It's not just a coincidence that you just so happened to be in the hospital wing at the same time."

"What! Thats ridiculous!What would I want with Granger?" snarled Blaise.

"I don't know but, I'm going to find out." threatened Harry.

**Back to Hermione**

There were so many thought rushing thought Hermione head it was giving her a headache. '_Does he actually like me?Is this some type of joke? How did I get here? I didn't know he could sing. Why did he learn how to sing like that? Did he write that song he sang?_

But her thoughts were soon interrupted when Madam Pomfrey walked into the wing and noticed Hermione was awake.

"Oh, you awake Miss Granger. You gave us quite the scare last night. You really shouldn't have gone out that late at night, especially because of the weather." nagged Madam Pomfrey walking over to Hermione. She began to check Hermione's temperature.

"98, well that seems normal; you may go if you want." said Madam Pomfrey.

"Excuse me,but can you tell me how I got here." asked Hermione.

"Well, A young man brought you in here last night, said he found you out in the snow."

"Oh, do you know who this young man is?" questioned Hermione. Madam Pomfrey gave Hermione a weird look.

" No I'm sorry dear, but I couldn't see his face and didn't get his name." lied Madam Pomfrey. This made Hermione frown.

"Was it Blaise Zabini?"

"What?No, what would give you that idea?"

" No reason it particle, he was just in here earlier and I thought it might have been him. I really wanted to thank him for what he did."

"Oh, well I'll tell Mister Zabini...oh I mean the young man from last night that you wanted to thank him." said a smiling Pomfrey as she winked at Hermione. This caused Hermione to smile._ 'So it was Blaise who carried me up here. Well I will personally thank him for this' _Hermione thought.

"Well, I guess I should be on my way now. I have Care Of Magical Creatures in a hour." Hermione said walking out of the hospital wing.

_Back to Blaise, Harry, and Ginny_

" How many times Potter do I have to tell you to back off? Goodness I have already told you that I have not seen Granger since last night at dinner!So would you kindly leave me alone." roared Blaise.

"I know your lying Zabini, so stop playing games." demanded a mad Harry, pushing Blaise against the wall once more.

"There you are Zabini, I have been looking all over for you!" screamed Ron racing down the hall towards them. Harry and Blaise exchanged glances. As Ron push Harry a side and tackled Blaise to the ground. Ron mounted Blaise and began to swing wildly at him. Harry jump back quickly to his feet and throw Ron off of Blaise.

" Harry what are you doing?" questioned a very confused Ron as he got back to his feet.

"We can't get answers out of him if he is beaten to a pulp" yelled Harry. " Now Zabini tell us what you were doing with Hermione in the hospital wing?"

"I already told you I haven't even seen Granger since yesterday." denied Blaise

" Liar, where is Hermione?"shouted Ron forcing Blaise against the wall for the third time today.

"I'm right here. So help me Ronald Weasley if you don't get your hands off of him this instant, I'm going to curse you into next year!" Shouted an enraged Hermione. Everyone turned their heads to see Hermione standing just a few feet away with her wand out and pointed at Ron.

"Hermione" bellowed everyone at Hermione's sudden appearance.

_**A/n So how was it for chapter 3. So far it's the longest chapter. Don't forget to review!**_


	4. Revenge Is So Sweet

_A songs/ a person singing/'thought'_

_**Flashback**_

Disclaimer:I own absolutely nothing in this story except for the plot and that's barely mine.

A/N Well I'm going to start making the chapters longer so it may take one or two days to update. I'm try to have a least 1500 words per chapter. I also would like to thank all the people who reviewed. I have also decided to use your idea hopelesslydark, I thought it would be a nice touch to show how angry Hermione really is.

_**Revenge Is So Sweet**_

"Hermione, there you are. I have been looking all over for you." Ron said approaching Hermione. Rising his arms up trying to hug her.

"Ron, I said back up off, if you don't want to be blasted into next year." threatened Hermione raising her wand to Ron's throat. " If you ever come near me again, so help me Merlin( a/n I'm not sure if that's how you spell it or not) I will make sure you never see tomorrow." backing Ron against the wall.

" Hermione baby, your not still mad about what happened between me and Lavender, are you?" asked Ron. "I mean come on it was just a one night stand, nothing more." Coming closer to Hermione " Don't you believe me babe?"

" Stop calling me that! Of coarse I'm mad you, wouldn't you be mad if I just went around sleeping with random guys?" yelled Hermione. Hermione face had turned red with anger at how stupid Ron was. I mean come on ,what idiot thinks it's okay to sleep with someone else if your already with someone.

" Yeah, I would be mad if you slept with other guys, but it's different."

" How so Ronald? Just because it wasn't with more than one girl doesn't make it any better!"

"Well it different because...well um I don't know but it is still different."

"Your such a pig Ron."

"I'm not a pig, you just a prude. I mean come on what type a girl doesn't let her boyfriend get pass second base!"

" What! The only reason you even got pass first base is because I pitied you!"

" Yeah right, like anyone would ever go out with a know-it-all mudblood like you!" screamed Ron. At that moment time stood still, nobody dared moved a muscle. Harry was in complete shock, he knew Ron could be a jerk sometimes but never would he have suspected Ron would ever call Hermione a mudblood. Ginny was just as shock as Harry but she knew better. She knew Ron was beginning to change and she didn't except less from him after what he did to Hermione. This was not the brother she knew, and frankly she could care less what he did, until he called Hermione a mudblood.

Blaise was just as speechless as the rest. He had heard of Hermione and Ron bickering all the time but never had he heard him call her a mudblood. He couldn't believe. Anger began to over take Blaise, he was just about ready to tear Ron's head off from what he just said. Blaise began to tremble with anger, he lower his hand over his back pocket-where his wand was. He was ready to curse Ron into oblivion. Just when Blaise was about to reach for his wand he heard Hermione shout.

"Weaselintie " Hermione shouts as Ron soars into the air a boy and comes back down a weasel. Ron began to run around the legs of Harry and Ginny; in an attempt to get a way for Hermione. Hermione smirked at Ron as he began to pick up the speed he was running at the appearance of her evil grin. She pointed her wand down at him and casted a stunning spell. "Honestly, did you think a weasel like you could get away from me" she taunted as Ron little weasel eyes began to tear up and show the fear in them.

(A/n I couldn't find the spell used so I made one up)

The other were at a lost; they didn't know whether to help Ron or feel sorry for him, either way they weren't going to get in the middle of him and Hermione. You'd have to be mad to stand in Hermione's way when she has that look in her eyes. Blaise didn't know what to think; he was amazed yet scared at the same time. But Hermione wasn't done yet as she raised her wand again.

"Windgardium Leviosa" as Ron began to bounce up and down in the air. Hermione smiled a victorious smile at Ron's fear. She moved her wand in a Z formation as Ron The Amazing Zig Zagging Weasel formally known as Ron Weasley was created. Ginny, Blaise, and Harry could not hold their laughter any more, as they all burst into a fit of laughter. Hermione began to move her wand from left to right over and over again, making Ron the Amazing Zig Zagging Weasel hit his head repeatedly against a wall.

" Having fun now ,Ronald" Hermione said smirking. Noticing Hermione's smirk the other's exchanged glances._ 'Something about that smirk looks so familiar' Blaise thought_, not knowing that Harry and Ginny were thinking along the same lines as him. _'But where have I seen it before?'questioned Blaise._

" You know I can't even see what I ever saw in you. Your such a jerk." admitted Hermione, looking down at Ron as she fired off another stunning spell. "Just in case.", she saids kicking him behind a statue and placing silencing charm on him,so no one can hear his screams.(A/N Did anyone else think an evil laugh would have went perfectly right there?) Looking up at Blaise and the others giving her weird looks.

"What? I didn't do anything he didn't deserve." laughed Hermione. The other burst out in a fit of laughs as well. Hermione then made her way over to the three. "Harry we really should be on our way, we do have Care Of Magical Creatures next." Hermione said acting as if nothing just happened. They began to all walk to the classes, Ginny who had double potions with Hufflepuff in the dungeons separated from the group. Leaving Harry, Hermione ,and Blaise alone to wonder down to the school grounds on their own.

"Umm Harry, why don't you go a head a think I left my book in the hospital wing." lied Hermione, knowing the only reason she wanted Harry to go on was so that she could be alone with Blaise. She then throw Blaise a "I need to talk to you look" for him to make up some line to separate from Harry before heading down the corridor opposite of the exit to the grounds. _ 'I could have swear that the hospital wing was the other way, o'well.' thought Harry._

"I.. um have to go find Malfoy, he has my homework for class." muttered Blaise as he hurried off in the direction Hermione had just left in. Walking quickly down the hall to catch with Hermione. _ 'We had homework? I didn't know that. I hope Hagrid doesn't collect it today.' thought Harry._

Blaise had just rounded the corner when he felt a force pull him into a deserted classroom. He was then thrown to the floor roughly.

"Man, what the." yelled Blaise as he looked up to see Hermione standing over him. "What you do that for Granger? I thought you wanted to talk, not rip me head off!" as Hermione's facial expression changed.

" I do want to talk, but I just don't know what to say."

"Huh? What are you talking about Granger?"

"Umm I wanted to...to thank you for what you did."

"Thank me? For what?"

"We don't have all day for you to play stupid. I'm talking about bringing me in last night."

" Oh, um it was no problem."

"I also wanted to thank you for coming to visit me this morning"

" Wait, how did you know I was there this morning?"

" I have my sources." she said before looking down at her watch. " Shout, it's 3:40. We have ten minutes to get to class or we will be late." Hermione bellowed before heading out the door, leaving Blaise just sitting there. Blaise just sat there siting on the floor, but then Hermione popes her head back in and says "You coming or what" with a smile on her face. Blaise jumps up to his feet and begins to sprint down the hall along side Hermione. Racing down the corridor as they made lefts and rights trying to find the quickest way down to the grounds. Just as Blaise was pulling a head he came to a sudden stop causing Hermione to come crashing into him.

" Ow that hurt. What you stop for?" questioned Hermione as Blaise put a finger to his mouth signaling her to be quite. Dragging Hermione behind the staircase as Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson came down them.

"Were is Blaise? I can't believe he ditched me again." they heard Draco say.

"It's okay Draco, Blaise probably just forgot his books and went back to get them." lied Pansy. Pansy had already found out about Blaise liking Hermione. She would always notice the little things like the way he stared at her, or the way he acted when Draco would call her a mudblood. Besides when Pansy had confronted Blaise about it he would be in denial and say he didn't but Pansy knew better. He eventually gave in and told her how he felt about Hermione, and she said she was totally cool with. She even told him she would help him, if he needed any help in trying to get Hermione.

"You right He probably did just have to go get a book or something." Draco said a they continued on their way to class. Hermione and Blaise came from behind the staircase just as Pansy and Draco turned the corner.

"That was close." Blaise whispered to Hermione who was dusting something off her shoulder.

"I agree that was close, but we should get going or we might be late to class."

"Yes, and I know how much the bookworm loves her class time" joked Blaise as Hermione hit him playfully in his arm. They started to walk down the hall when Hermione saw Harry just ahead of them. She turned to Blaise and said "Meet me in the library at 8 tonight okay."

"Yeah I'll be there." promised Blaise as him and Hermione parted. Hermione went over to walk to class with Harry, while Blaise ran to catch up with Draco, and Pansy. When Blaise finally catch up Draco was alone and kept asking him questions. He said that Pansy ran off to go talk to some of her girl friends, and that she would meet them in class. Draco and Blaise walked down to Care Of Magical Creatures together.

Blaise couldn't wait till after dinner when him and Hermione would hook up at the library. He was so excited that he didn't pay attention in none of the rest of his classes. He didn't even take notes. All he did was think about Hermione. In a couple of his classes he had lose house points for Slytherin for not paying attention, and received a few glares from his house mates but it didn't matter. All he could think of was 8 o' clock tonight.

Hermione was pretty much the same way only she did take her notes. 8 o' clock was on her mind too, but she still manged to win Griffindor house points. She just didn't answer ever question ,just most of them. _'I wonder what will I say to him. What will he say to me? Will he even show up. Of coarse he will, he promised' thought Hermione._ That's all she needed ,was just for him to promise he would be there.

_**A/N So how was it? I know it took longer to update. I was sorta busy, and I wanted to make the chapters longer so that why it took three days basely. I'll update as soon as possible. And if any one want Ron back in the story tell me. Cuz I was just not gone have them find him until like chapter six. Let him set out for calling Hermione a mudblood. Unless you all have better ideas, I'm all ways open for suggestions.) **_


	5. What She About To Find Out, Might Hurt

_A songs/ a person singing/'thought'_

_**Flashback**_

Disclaimer:I own absolutely nothing in this story except for the plot and that's barely mine.

A/N Well I'm going to start making the chapters longer so it may take one or two days to update. I'm try to have a least 1500 words per chapter. I also would like to thank all the people who reviewed. So I was thinking about updating two chapters at a time, so tell me what you think. I will do it the next time if you guys want me to. So then you get a taste of two chapters at once. So here it is chapter five. Okay I know you guys might not like what going to happen in the next chapter but it has too, so deal with it. LOL I'm joking but your still not going to like it.

_**What She About To Find Out, Might Hurt Her**_

Over two thousands miles away for Hogwarts a couple sat plotting in a dark deserted room. There were no windows in the room only a fire place which shed a little light on the couple. There was just enough light for the strange man to see the women but the mans identity still remained a mystery. There were two armchairs they sat in, the women the left and the man occupied the seat across from her. The womens features could be seen in the darkness , but not the mans.

The women had long golden blond fabulous hair that fell to the arm of the chair. She had high cheek bones and a small button nose. She was wearing a long black cloak, that even in the darkness showed off all her curves. Her sapphire eyes could be seen in the darkness as well, they sparkled ever so often making them seem even more beautiful. She had on a small amount of make up because she didn't need much because she had natural beauty. Her red lip gloss shimmered as she began to smile at the man.

_(A/n My bad for interrupting the story but i had to get this out. The only reason why she is described like that is so you guy can have better chance at guessing who she is. Okay back to the story.) _

The man let off a awkward smile, you can tell he doesn't smile much or at least not in public. Only thing you could see on the male was his long blond, almost white, hair. His almost colorless eyes could be seen as well. He wear a dark black cloak. He tapped his walking stick impatiently as he waited for her to speak.

" I have something to tell you" said the women as she sat farther back in her chair. At the mention of news the man moved closer to the women a waiting the news. " They found her."

" Who? Who did they find?" asked the blond man.

" Your daughter. They fought our daughter." muttered the women so low that even the man couldn't hear her.

" Come again?" asked the man.

"They found our daughter. They found our Alexandria! "

" Oh have they now. Where is she?"

" She with some muggle family." replied the women. At the sound of muggle the man jumped from his chair on to his feet with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Muggle!" screamed the man. " No daughter of mine shall ever be near a muggle, let alone live with them. What the address? I'm going to get her right now!"

" You can't."

"And why can't I?" asked the man.

" She in school."

"Oh, hell no. Not only is she living with the muggles but she going to school with them! Somebody get me some floo powder." the man began to rant and rave around the room yelling about floo powder.

"No, no she not in muggle school." said the lady, " She goes to Hogwarts"

" Great, another one at that bloody school." he yelled. " That's just what I need right now. I won't even be able to get my own daughter from the old crack pot old man, they call a headmaster."

" Calm down, he can't say no. He already knows she is our daughter and he can't do anything about it. The Minister of Magic has already told him we get full custody over her."

" I guess your right." getting up with a triumphant smile on his face and heading for the door. " Meet me down stairs in ten minutes, we're going to see our baby girl."

" You really mean it?" as the women smiled like a child in Honeydukes.

" Of coarse I mean it. I want to see my daughter just as much as you do." he said running from the room leaving the women there all by herself. The women then clapped her hand together and the lights turned on. She took out a quill from her pocket and a piece of parchment and began to write an letter. She left the room and entered the hall way. She heading down place a few doors and stopped at their owls room.

She quickly beckoned a owl to her and tied the letter to it's talon. She feed it a treat before opening up the window, for the owl to leave. She exited the room and headed down the stairs. Where her husband a waited her.

"Ready?" he asked as she made it down the stairs and he hand her her hat.

"As ready as I'll ever be." she replied drawing her cloak tightly around herself. Then exited the house and began their trip to Hogwarts.

**Back to Hogwarts**

The students had been gathering in the Great Hall for dinner. The hall was filled with so much noise you would have to wonder how they heard each other. Everyone sat at their own house tables, chatting away with there friends. It had been 7:30 when the sixth year students arrived in the great hall. Walking over to their own tables, adding more noise to the hall. Hermione and Harry had just walked in a took a seat next to Ginny at the Griffindor table.

" Where have you guys been ,you have miss almost all of dinner. All the good food is gone so you'll have to eat what's left." inquired Ginny as Harry began to place food on his plate. Hermione wasn't very hungry so she just sat there and listened to Harry and Ginny talk about Quidditch. She hated how all they could think about was stupid quidditch she couldn't see how throwing a ball through a ring was fun. _' If you ask me it a complete waste of time. Thought Hermione_ but no one asked her. No one ever did.

It was then that she decided to head to the library early, that way she wouldn't have to waste her time listening to Harry and Ginny argue about Ravenclaw's strengths and weaknesses. She looked down at her watch, 7:40. '_I will at least have enough time to pick out a new book to read, Hogwarts:A History is getting boring.' thought Hermione. 'Wait did I just say I thought Hogwarts:A History was getting boring. What wrong with me, It must have been when I ran into Blaise in the hallway earlier. Wait, when did he go from Zabini to Blaise? Ow my head starting to hurt. I think I should stop think some much for a while._

Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table, Blaise was in a deep conversation with Malfoy. She then picked up her bag and headed out the Great Hall. Blaise had been talking to Draco about the letter he received for his mother. Draco had hand it to Blaise so he could read it.

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**I have wonderful news. We have found your sister and we are on our way to meet her and inform her of her real identity. She is currently at Hogwarts. All we know besides that is that her name is Jane or something like that. She is also in your year seeing as she is your twin sister. We will be arriving shortly and will be going to talk to Dumbledore. We will have you summoned to the Headmaster's Office as soon as we can.**_

_**See you soon,**_

_**Love mother.**_

Hermione had been in the library for about 15 minutes when Neville Longbottom entered the library. She sat in near the front so see could see Blaise when he walked in. She had saw Neville come in but had not been expecting him to walk up to her.

"Hermione, McGonagall wants to see you. I think she want to ask you why Ron hasn't been in class at all today." said Neville. Hermione began to get frustrated at this news. Why would she know where Ron was? He wasn't her responsibility. She soon calmed down a bit, because she did know where Ron was. But she wasn't going to tell anyone, that's for sure. She was going to let that weasel get what he deserved. He'd be okay for a while, but she was hopping differently.

"Thanks Neville, I'm on my way." she said getting up. She then to took out a piece of parchment and scribbled a sorry notes to Blaise about having to go. She then walked over to the librarian to give her Blaise's note.

"Excuse me,could you give these to Blaise Zabini when he walks in." asked Hermione politely. The librarian was just about to tell Hermione when she look up to she it was her favorite student. She agree to give the note to Blaise when he came in. Hermione exited the Library and went to McGonagall's Office. She knocked on the door three times, and when no one answered she assumed that no one was there. She was turning around to leave when McGonagall snatched her into the room.

Blaise had gotten to the library only to find Hermione not there. He had asked the librarian had she seen Hermione but all she gave him was some note. He read the note it was from Hermione.' _so she didn't stand me up. She just a had to go see McGonagall. I guess I'll just wait here for her then' thought Blaise_

**A/n Well that was chapter 5. I bet you all thought that they were talking about Hermione didn't you. Well when they said Jane you all found it wasn't Hermione. So maybe you will find out who their daughter really is. If anyone can guess which House their daughter is in( Or even describe what she looks like) than you'll give a sneak preview of the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise, Surprise

A/n Well all this week I had a massive head ache, and didn't feel good after practice. So I might have took a couple of extra days to update. My mom also insisted on me staying in the bed under her observation. She thinks I'm doing to much for a person my age, with practice,schoolwork,extra classes, and writing this story. So I'm all better now so I'm updating. I also wanted to take an extra day to update because that way I could answer you guys reviews and send out the previews to those who guess correctly. I put a twist in here, so you had better be ready for a shocker while reading it. Well it's not really a huge shocker, but it still is like wow, I would have never thought that type of shock.

_A songs/ a person singing/'thought'_

_**Flashback**_

Disclaimer:I own absolutely nothing in this story except for the plot and that's barely mine. Wait, in this chapter I finally get to own something but I won't tell you until the end. By then you would have already guessed so anyway on with the chapter.

A/n So far out of all of the people who reviewed only a select few actually got it. Those are hopelesslydark and MrsSamathaWeasley. I couldn't fool you guys but you might be in for a surprise in this chapter. Okay... on with the chapter. Wait one last thing, I'm going to try to up date during the up and coming week but I probably won't have time. Okay,actually this time. On with the chapter!

**Surprise, Surprise**

"I want my daughter now Albus!" yelled a frustrated Lucius Malfoy, pounding his fist on Dumbledore's desk.

" Mister Malfoy If you could please calm down, there is no reason to act this way." stated Dumbledore trying to calm Lucius down. Lucius only glared harder at Dumbledore. "I will have someone fetch Jane, momentarily. But until then could you please have a seat.

"Fine, but do hurry up. I don't have all day to sit around here with the likes of you." Lucius said smugly. He then sat further back in his chair and begin to speak again. "My wife will be up here shortly with our son, both expecting to see her. Don't disappoint them." threatened Lucius. _'Good, because the sooner I get this Barbie doll out my office, the better.'thought Dumbledore ignoring Lucius's rambling._

Just two minutes after Lucius spoke there was a knock at the door. They knocked three times before Dumbledore gave them permission to come in. A girl with green and silver robes walk in. She had long platinum blond hair that was about to the middle of her back. She had curve in all the right places, and had no make up on. She was a Slytherin, you could tell by her robes. If you didn't know better you would think by her pale skin and her features she was a Mrs. Malfoy.

"Ah nice to see you Jane, it has been a while." greeted Albus as the girl entered the room. He and Jane had gotten really close during the summer. Jane had a family emergency and had to be sent to Hogwarts because she had no other relatives.

"Yes, it is always a pleasure, Headmaster." said Jane smiling at Dumbledore, but her smile quickly faded as she turned to greet Lucius. " And you are?" her question obliviously directed towards Lucius.

"Your father" he said causing Jane to gasp in horror.

_**Jane POV**_

I can't believe this man thinks I'm his daughter. I mean come on just because we look alike doesn't mean we are related. Come to think of it, I do look a lot like him. I have blond hair, he has blond hair. He is about 6'4, and I'm 5'8;what's a couple of inches. Maybe this dude is my father. I began to look over him over again. He looked so familiar but I just couldn't place it. Were have I seen him before? I know we haven't meet, but still there is something about him.

" So what makes you think I'm your daughter?" I asked my so-called father. This made the mans eyebrows go up to the top of his hair line.

"What makes me think you my daughter." He repeated. " Well first of all your look exactly like my wife and I. Your beautiful and your a Slytherin. All Malfoy's qualities so you must be one of us."

Oh so that's why he looks so familiar, he's Draco's father. He talks like Malfoys are so high and mighty, I for one think they aren't as great as he makes them seem. But he did get one thing right. I am beautiful, that's for sure. Come to think about, I am the most beautiful girl at school, I have a great personality and I'm friends with everyone at Hogwarts, yep I'm amazing.

_**Normal POV**_

" So do you believe me now?" asked Lucius. Jane was then snapped out of her thoughts about how great she was and stared at him with a dumb look. You could tell she had no clue what was going on. Dumbledore noticed her confusing and suggested that they wait until the rest of the family get there.

_**Back to Hermione( Hermione's POV)**_

I'm just sitting waiting for the old hag to come back when I here some yelling in the hall. Curiosity getting the best out of me I get up to see what all the commotion is. I lean against the door to get a better view, I open the door slightly a pier out. I see Malfoy, McGonagall, and a women a presume to be Malfoy's mother arguing. McGonagall is yelling about something but I can't make out what she is saying. What ever McGonagall said made Misses Malfoy really upset.

She then breathes heavily as she stomped off down the hall. McGonagall turns to Malfoy and nods her head in my direction. I jump from behind the door and run back to my seat just as they walk in. McGonagall has Malfoy sit in the chair next to me while she sat behind her desk. She gives both of us th once over before she begins her nagging.

" The reason I have called you both to my office is plain and simple, this." she barked grabbing Ron The Amazing Zig Zagging Weasel from under her desk. My eyes go wide at the site of him. Wow, he even dirtier than before. I we all know that almost impossible. " Do anyone of you know what this is?" she questioned looking between the two of us.

"That's a weasel Professor." said Malfoy.

" That is correct, but it's no ordinary weasel. He just so happens to be a student" McGonagall shouted. This caused Malfoy and I to exchange glances. How did she know it was a student? How did she even find him? Questions began to fly around in my head, before I came up with a logical answer. She one must have told her. Just wait till I get my hands on them, they won't live to see tomorrow.

"A student, which one?" Malfoy asked with his eyes brows furrowed. Isn't brain surgery Malfoy who does it look like? Red hair, smells like a trash can, and hasn't been in class all day. Just then Malfoy's eyes widened. " You don't mean thats Weasley" pointing down at the little trash monkey, I mean Ron.

"Yes again Mr Malfoy you are correct. This is indeed Mr Weasley. But the one thing I won't to know is who did it?" looking between Malfoy and I, she then stopped and gave me a longer glare. Why did I ever like her to begin with, she nothing but an old prude.

" So what's this got to do with us?" I said finally speaking up. She then looked over at me before turning to Malfoy.

"It has everything to do with the both of you!" she wailed. All I'm doing is siting here think up ways to punish the person who snitched.

"Remind me again how this has something to do with me." said Draco obviously mad at the fact he was getting nagged at by the old bat, for something he didn't do.

" Well Mister Malfoy you and Miss Granger over here are the only students who can do human transformation. So you two are the prime suspects. Plus, you two both don't like, dare I say hate Mister Weasley." she continued to nag us for about twenty more minutes about turning ourselves in and how she was going to catch us no matter what. "I'm about to turn Mister Weasley back to his human self, so if either one of you would like to confess, now would be the time to do so."

At the mention of turning Ron back ,I jumped with glee. I was waiting for her to try and do that, little does she know I had already planed ahead and came up with a plan. If she was to try and turn Ron back both him and her would be in a surprise of their life time. McGonagall then took out her wand and pointed it at Ron, she then casted a spell and Ron turned back into normal or what they thought was normal.

At the sight of Ron in his current state, me and Malfoy doubled over with laughter. Ron just stood there dumbfounded and stared blankly at us- not knowing what was going on. The old hag walked over to him and asked him who didn't it. He then smiled a very evil smile, causing Draco and I to stop laughing.

"They both did it, they were in it together!" he lied. Malfoy and I jumped to our feet in protest, but it was to late. McGonagall had already made up her mind about our punishment, she didn't even ask for our side of the story.

"I know it, I thought I would get one of you but two; jackpot!" she cheered jumping up and down. What a moron, as McGonagall did her little dance. I can't believe Ron snitched, and Malfoy got in trouble too. That did kind of make my day a little bit, but it was still wrong for him to blame Draco for something he didn't do.

" You two will get the rest of the year detention until I say so." she yelled.

" What Weasley is lying, I was with Pansy all day."

"Right Mister Malfoy, I'm sure Miss Parkinson will vouch for you. Considering she is your girlfriend."

" But that not fair, If I should get in trouble than at least let me hit Weasley or something." argued Malfoy. I already know I was guilty, so there was no point in me even saying anything at all.

"You will start you start your detention right now. Clean everything in my office." she said leaving out the room, followed by a laughing Ron.

"She so stupid I didn't even do anything!" yelled Draco. Picking up the sponge and bucket. " What if I get my hair wet, nobody likes a mop head, see look at Weasley. Plus, She already was going to have us clean this hell hole, look she has two buckets" pointing down to my bucket of soup and water. I couldn't help but laugh at Draco, he was being way too over dramatic. I wasn't going to clean it either so I did what any witch or wizard would do in this situation. I used magic.

" Malfoy, stop acting so thick and use your wand." I sighed and flicked my wand at the right half of the room, cleaning it up. Draco then mimicked me, and we were done in a matter of seconds. "See Malfoy the old hag wasn't so smart after all. She didn't take our wands" I laughed and Malfoy joined in.

" So it was you wasn't it? The one who did that to Weasley."

" Yeah, I for one thinks he got what he deserved."

" I totally agree. Weasley is a jerk and everyone but Brown knows it." this caused me to smile, maybe Draco wasn't such a bad guy after all.

" Umm, Malfoy why is your mother here." I asked , which took Malfoy a little bit off guard. He then looked as though he was thinking about for a couple seconds.

"She is here to get my sister,my father is here also." he said I was a little surprised when he told me, but I brushed it off.

" Oh, so you have a sister. What she like?"

" To be a honest I have never met her" said Draco with a hint of sorrow in his voice. His once blue eyes turned a lonely gray. I was a little bit weired out when that happened but then I quickly regained myself.

" Oh, I'm sure if she is anything like you, she'll be great." I can't believe I just said that but he was acting nice to me so why not return the favor. We are having an actual conversation with no name calling and insults,wow. Never thought that would happen. I then stood up and set the bucket down.

"I'm leaving, we're done. You coming?" I asked with my hand out stretched for him to take it. He smiles before take my hand and getting up. We walked to the door and peeked out, no sign of the hag. We step out the door and began to head our separate ways. While I'm heading down the corridor I heard Draco yell.

"Hey Granger," causing me to turn around "Your okay" he said causing me to smile.

"Your okay too Malfoy." before heading back to the library to see Blaise.

_**Back to Dumbledore's office.**_

Narcissa Malfoy had already arrived and were now in a heated debate about Jane.

This girl is not my daughter! screamed Narcissa. " She my look like me but she is not mine!"

"Misses Malfoy calm down." said Dumbledore trying to calm her down.

"Narcissa , what makes you think she isn't our daughter?" asked Lucius grabbing her and forcing her to look at him.

" Because she looks like me!" yelled Narcissa, gaining weired looks for everyone.

"What, she supposed to look like you!" yelled Lucius also raising his voice..

"She is not supposed to look like me."

"And why is that"

"Because of the glamor spell she isn't supposed to look like us until her and Draco's birthday."

"Oh, yeah forgot about that"

" Well if she isn't our daughter than who is?" Lucius asked turning to Dumbledore.

" I have a plan. What's Draco birthday?" questioned Dumbledore.

"It's December 23, why?"

"Because we can find her with that" he said looking through his files. "Aha, I found it!" he yelled holding up the file.

" So who is it already, spit it out already!" asked Narcissa.

"It said that the only other person who's birthday is on the same day is..." said Dumbledore, but was interrupted by Draco running in.

"Sorry I'm late" panted Draco trying to breath.

"Oh Mister Malfoy that is not a problem." said Dumbledore causing Lucius and Narcissa to lose their cool.

" On with it old man" screamed both Malfoys.

" Okay, okay don't get you knickers in a notch." replied Dumbledore. "Your daughter and sister" looking over at Draco as he said sister. "Is..."

**(A/N Well that's the end of the chapter, it's a total cliffhanger. SIKE, On with the rest of the chapter) **

" You daughter and sister is Hermione Granger"finished Dumbledore just then the Malfoys jaws dropped to the ground.

**(A/N Okay that the end. And it was my longest chap yet yeah. Plus I finally own something, yeah Jane (does little victory dance in the corner)**


	7. Chapter 7:Wow

(A/n My bad on not updating.I know I haven't updated in while. I'm sorry I was very busy.)

_A songs/ a person singing/'thought'_

_**Flashback**_

Disclaimer:I own absolutely nothing in this story except for the plot and that's barely mine. Since Jane isn't in this chapter I own nothing in this chap(frowns). I would also like to thank all who reviewed even if it took me a while to update.

So here is chapter 7 read and enjoy.

**Wow, This Is The Second Time This Week**

I was on my way to the library when I heard an eye splitting scream. It rang through out the corridor and causing me to come crashing down on my knees and covering my ears in pain. _'What is that awful noise' _holding my hands tightly over my ears._'It sounds like someone pissed off a banshee.' _I slowly raise from the ground, and begin to dust off my knees. I hurried down the corridor to avoid that horrible sound again. I begin running as the sound grew louder. I am right in front of the library door when I hear the scream again. I begin to recognize the screams but can barely make them out.

I hit the floor again but this time not because of the sound. I turn around to look up to see a very anger Ron running toward me. He's screaming about having this gross thing on his butt. _'What could he be talking about.'_ I wonder but quickly regains myself when I realized what he is screaming about. What seem to be a giant fuzzy red weird thing following closely behind him. I double over in laughter as I see that the fuzzy red thing is connected to him.

Ron is approaching me at a rapidly increasing speed, he looks madder than I have ever seen him. He is beat red and is eyes seem as equally red. I stop laughing and lift my head up. He is standing over me and doesn't look like he wants to talk much. He leans forward and yanks me off my knee onto my feet. He has this look in his eyes and my mind begins to tell me I should get as far away from him as possible. My body is not so quick to react. He shove against the hard stone wall;hard. I feel the hard stone as it is force into my back. The pain is overwhelming, but I will not give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream.

He leans forward to taught me.

"You think your so clever, don't you?" Ron growls, "but you going to pay for what you have done to me". Forcing me deeper into the wall. By then the pain is too much and I scream. He smiles at the sound of my scream, if you ask me he is acting down right crazy. He then Raises his fist as if he is going to strike me. I tense up and close my eyes and wait for the impact, but it never comes.

I feel the weight of Ron being lifted or rather thrown off of me. I open my eyes and am thankful for what I see. Blaise is standing over Ron with his foot on his chest,pinning him down to the ground. His tail moving rapidly under him. I slide down the wall and begin to cry, the pain in my back keeping me from standing. Blaise sees this and comes to my aid. Ron crawls to his feet and screes away, with his tail literally in between his legs.

"You alright?" Blaise asked, I could see the concern in his eyes as he bends down to examine me. " Did he hurt you?". I nod no to the first question and place my hand on my back.

"My back hurts really bad and I can't stand." I reply.

Blaise slowly wraps his arms around me and start to carry me bridal style towards the hospital wings.

We get to the large wooden doors, as Blaise shifts my weight to one side to open the door, causing me to whimper in pain. He noticed my pain and shifted his wait back as he carried me over to one of the beds.

He sat me down gently and walks off to fetch Madam Pomfrey.

I moved to the center of the bed and sat back. There was no need in me sitting up. I look around and see that I'm the only one in there. I start to feel a little lonely and wished that Blaise would hurry back. Madam Pomfrey and Blaise appear from her personal chambers. She was obviously not expecting anyone because she was in her pajamas. Blaise walked over and took the seat at my bedside. While She hurried over to my bed and began to examine me.

"My, my Miss Granger, this is the second time I have seen you today." said Madam Pomfrey "One might think you are accident prodded." she joked but I was not it a joking mood. I was in pain and her so-not-funny joke wasn't making it any better.

"I bought her up here because she said her back hurt and she couldn't stand up straight." Blaise informed her. She nodded before she sled her hand under my shirt and began to feel around my back. I gasped in pain when she touch my wound.

"I'm so sorry Miss Granger, I had no idea that I applied so much pressure on it." she apologized when she saw the look I gave her. She then sled her hands from under my shirt. "I'm going to need you to unbutton and take off your shirt Miss Granger."

Immediately after she mentioned the word take off my shirt I went red. Of course she didn't want me to take off my shirt in front of Blaise. I looked over in his direction, he was all so looking a little bit pale. I cleared my throat and nodded towards the door. Blaise got the point and stood up and walked from the hospital wing. I started to unbutton my shirt when the door was close. I removed my shirt and turned over for her to examine my back.

"This doesn't look too bad Miss Granger, nothing a simple healing ointment won't fix." to told me. I nodded as she went and got a red ointment from her office. She began to rub the mixture on my back. The relief quickly washed over me, I felt better than I did before. " There you go Miss Granger, now if your back gives you any more trouble after this;which it shouldn't. Just rub some of this on every now and then, and everything show feel much better."

Handing me the ointment and patting me on the back.

"Thank you Madam, I'll try not to stop by in the next couple of days if I don't have to." I said quickly a little humiliated by the fact I had been in the hospital twice this week and it was only Tuesday. Madam Pomfrey waved me off before preceding back to her private chambers. I shrugged my shoulders before headed out the door, to go back to the common room.

I was in the hall way when Blaise popped out from behind a statue.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine now. Thank you."

"So you still wanna talk?"

"I'm a little tired and was about to head up to the Griffindor Tower. For some rest."

"Oh, I understand. You mind if I walk with you?" Blaise asked. I smiled at him. He was really a nice guy, I have no idea how he got put in Slytherin.

"No, I don't mind one bit" I replied. We were half way there and already had learned that we had way more in common then we thought. Blaise said I reminded him a lot of Malfoy but I waved it off. We were just around the corner when I saw the most shocking thing in the whole muggle and wizarding world. I look over at Blaise with a shocked and disgusted face to see his facial expressions not far way from mind.

"Oh My Merlin!" we bellowed at the exact same time. Our eyes must be deceiving us, there is no way in Voldemort that we were seeing the scene in front of us right. Why would they of all people be snugging in the corridor. Ew, it's so disgusting that I covered Blaise eyes as he covered my poor virgin eyes from such a horrible site. It looked as if they were trying to suck each others lips off. Best believe tomorrow would be interestingly disturbing when everyone finds out.

**Dumbledore's Office**

" Granger!" yelled Draco, " You can't mean Granger, Granger."

"Yes Mister Malfoy I mean Hermione Granger,Griffindor, you know the brightest witch in her age." giggled Dumbledore._ 'I mean come is there any other Grangers? Come to think of it there is Tom Granger and his sister Lucy. Then there Bob and La Paris, wow there are a lot of Grangers now that I think about it.'_ thought Dumbledore all while the Malfoys were shooting him weird looks. Lucius couldn't take any more of the nonsense Dumbledore was telling him.

"You can't be serious. There no way Potter little mudblood friend is our daughter." argued Lucius.

"Well the documents state differently Mr. Malfoy ." said Dumbledore handing Lucius a sticky note that read-

_Mister Malfoy Miss Granger is your daughter. GET OVER IT. _

This cause Lucius to double over in anger, falling from his chair. Draco and Dumbledore began to laugh out loud at a attempt to hold it in, while Narcissa sat unaware of who this Hermione Granger was. She pondered while Lucius got up from off the floor.

"This all your fault old man, you and that stupid chair." yelled Malfoy Senior pointing at the chair. This caused Draco to laugh even harder than before; sending spit everywhere.

"Please mister Malfoy,don't blame the chair for you not being able to keep yourself from falling. It's not it's fault because you have no balance." laughed Dumbledore as he leaned forward to grab a hand full of Lemon Drops. "You really should claim down, clear you mind. Like me. I never worry about anything except for how to get some more of this delicious candy." popping a lemon drop in his mouth.

"If I cleared my mind like you, than my head mine as well be an empty shell." muttered Lucius under his breath. Narcissa finally popped back into the conversation by asking the most stupidest question you could ask.

"Who is this Hermione Granger you speak of?" questioned Narcissa. This caused Lucius to smack his head in disbelief. He thought his wife was smart, but not knowing who Hermione Granger is, the brains of the golden trio, is just down right stupid.

"Narcissa stop being stupid. Granger is the mudblood who keeps beating Draco in his marks." yelled Lucius.

"Oh, her. I know her ,she was very nice to me. I ran into her at Three Brooms and we sat down and had lunch. She very intelligent and she also very good looking. It wouldn't be that bad is she was my daughter."

"Shut up Narcissa"

"What! Don't tell me to shut up."

Dumbledore turned to his attention to Draco.

"You know they used to bicker like that when they were at Hogwarts too." he said with a smile. " Only merlin knows how they hooked up."

"Shut up!" they screamed at Dumbledore.

"Okay can we get back to business?" interrupted Draco. Everyone turned to look at him. Before Dumbledore suggested they continue it tomorrow, since it would be easier to find out really if Hermione the Malfoys Heiress if she had her Glamor spell is broken on her and Draco's birthday. Which just so happen to be tomorrow. They all agreed and went their separate ways. Draco to the Slytherin common room and The Malfoys back to the Malfoy Manor. While Dumbledore helped himself to the rest of his Lemon Drops.

_'Hmmmmm, Lemons Drops'_ thought Dumbledore as he finished the last one.

Well that's it well I guess will see if Hermione really is the Malfoy's Heiress in the next chapter. Please review and if you want you can make some suggestions to spice it up a little. I always open for ideas. I totally am going to use an Idea I got from a reviewer it should spice up the story. I'm not going to say who until the next chapter is update, because that's when i happens. And if you want suggest some thing that you want to happen to Ron, give a very painful detailed one too. The bloodier the merrier! LOL just kidding but make it horrible if you want to(I'd suggest it be as much pain and humiliation as possible in) if I'm to use it.

Sorry to all the Ron lovers but it has to be done.


	8. Nightmare In HogwartsPart1

11_A songs/ a person singing/'thought'_

_**Flashback**_

**Dream mode**

Disclaimer: own absolutely nothing in this story except for the plot and that's barely mine. Since Jane isn't in this chapter I own nothing in this chap(frowns). I would also like to thank all who reviewed even if it took me a while to update. And to the authors who gave me wonderful ideas for the story.

**Nightmares In Hogwarts (Part1)**

Hermione had been laying down in her bed for about a good hour. She knew she would not be able to sleep after what she had witnessed early that night. She would have never guess that **she** and **him** would be doing **that **in the corridor. She thought her of her as a civilized women and wouldn't have ever suspected her of such behavior. She tossed and turned but could not get to sleep. _'No doubt Blaise is probably in the same situation.' thought Hermione. _She turned over in her bed and looked at the clock;11.59. _'In a little it will be my birthday! But after what I just seen I really doubt that my birthday would even cheer me up.'_

She sit up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She jumped quietly off the bed so not the wake the rest of the girls. Who had fallen asleep hours ago. Hermione walked over to the bottom of her bed and got out her teddy bear. The only thing in life she knew would never ever in a million years turn against her. Removing her blanket from her bed she headed down stairs.

She made herself comfortable on the coach. Snuggling up in front of the warm fire and teddy bear in one arm Hermione laid down and stared at the fire. Her eyes began to get heavy as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

**(Hermione POV because it is her dream or should I say nightmare)**

**I was in a dark room. It was dirty and smelt like old lady. I could feel the darkness as it swallowed me. I couldn't move, it was as if I was frozen in place. How I wished someone would save me from this place. Me just being here, witnessing what I'm about witness, was just so wrong in so many ways.**

**I cover my eyes trying to shield my vision from what I know is coming next. But some strange force keeps pulling my hands from my face. I give up. I know what is coming and know it want be pretty. But I have to watch it. Who would be so cruel to make someone sit through such torture. Even the Dark Lord himself wouldn't be so heart less.**

**I look around the room and see the many others that have the same faith as I do. Harry, Ginny, Dumbledore, Blaise, Draco, and even Ron. My heart goes out for each and everyone of them even Ron, nobody should have to go through the pain we are all about to have to face. I'm looking forward to my death being quick and painless, but I know he won't have it that way. **

**Harry and the others send my worried glances even Ron looks as worried as they do. I could care less about Ron after I remember all the things he put me through, but this was going overboard with the punishment we were about to received. We all say our final goodbyes as we know the torture is about to begin. A look over into the darkness as a spotlight come down reveling our captor. **

**He marched downed the stage with microphone in hand, swaying his hips as he came closer. He looked down at us as he began singing.**

**I'm bringin' Sexy Back  
Them other DeathEaters don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack  
Take 'em to the bridge**

**We all began to scream in pain as Snape lifted up his shirt and begins to touch himself. An eruption of "Nos and Oh My Gods and my eyes my sweet virgin eyes, was heard throughout the room.**

"**Somebody help" I screamed out in pain as he began to shimmy down me leg. "No,no,no,noooooooooooooo."**

**Dirty babe  
You see these shackles, baby, I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
Take 'em to the chorus **

**He then went over and started to tip drill in Harry's faces. He precedes further down the line and grabs Ginny's hand and forces her to spank him. I could see the tears in Ginny's eyes as as he whipped himself with her hand. This was just so wrong in so many ways.(a/n I was crying for them the whole time writing this, this should never happen to anyone.)**

"**Somebody please wake me up!" I scream as I fill a force pull me from my dream. I begin crying historically in my savors arms. I look up to see Professor Snape in a pair of exotic pajamas. "No, oh my god someone please save me!" I yelled as I'm finally pulled from that horrible nightmare.**

**I sit up panting and can see Harry, Ginny, and a couple other Griffindors around me. Their all asking me what happened, but all I can muster are the words Professor Snape, thong, sexy back, and tip drill.**

**A/n I know it's short but it has more than one part to it and it sort of gives you an idea of what Hermione and Blaise saw. I think I will have Blaise's nightmare up tomorrow if not later today.**

**So how was it? I really need to know. So leave me a review why don't cha. **

Return to Top


	9. Nightmare in HogwatrsPart2

1

_A songs/ a person singing/'thought'_

_**Flashback**_

**Dream mode**

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this story except for the plot and that's barely mine. Since Jane isn't in this chapter I own nothing in this chap(frowns). I would also like to thank all who reviewed even if it took me a while to update. And to the authors who gave me wonderful ideas for the story, PS for all those who thought I owned Harry Potter, you'd might want to reread the cover of the books, they clearly belong to J.K

A/N Okay my bad guys on the long update, its just I had to wait for my mother to buy me another one after the other one kinda, killed it self and took my files with it. The bad thing about it is that I was just about to update the new chapter when, I decided to make it longer, and then the computer decides it wants to die on me. But o well got to keep going. I think that the story is moving a little slow, so I'm going to start speeding things up a bit, but I don't mean like their, as in Hermione and Blaise about to have an immediate relationship, it just means that the story is about to get shifted into a new gear.

A/N 2 Well I have decided to up date every other Friday, that way the chapters are longer and it gives me time to up date. This will guarantee that a chapter is posted whether long or small anyway. But that doesn't mean that I'm might not post anytime between that. It means that there will be a new chapter for sure on that day.

Okay so here it is , the long a awaited chapter 9.

Nightmare in Hogwarts Part 2

As the young raven haired teen boy Blaise lay on down on his pillow, he would never suspect the horrors that were about to befall him. Earlier that day him and a fellow classmate, Hermione Granger-girl of his dreams, saw the unthinkable, unbelievable, and undescribable– both their heads of houses snogging in the corridor. I know, disgusting right, you would have just thrown up had you saw it for yourself. The whole thing for Blaise and probably Hermione as well, was terrible, if it wasn't for the sleeping potion Blaise had taken earlier it would have been almost impossible to get to sleep. But luckily for him he had full access to his currently disowned head of house closet of potions, seeing as he was probably too busy snogging McGonagall anyway to notice.

So as Blaise began to drift into a, hopefully, dreamless sleep, he began to see a picture of teenage girl.

**Her and several others were tried down in chairs and just as he was barley able to make out the rest of the dark room a stop light shown brightly against a platform, which I assumed would be a stage of some sort. I couldn't believe what I was seeing was that, oh my merlin it is, its Professor Snape seeing to SexyBack? Wow, never thought I'd see the day professor Snape would be dancing, if you can call that dancing**,** to a muggle song. I would have never thought to see this in a hundred years but there right in front of my eyes was Professor Snape dancing on his helpless captives. **

**Dude, just watching this is making me want to throw up, it must be hell on earth being in those chairs ! Just as I say those very regretful words now I feel a strong force pulling him towards Snape, as he begins to beckon me with so many wrong in so many ways like gestures. Dude, how come I can't control my feet, fight it Blaise you must escape.** **You can't let this made man have you and turn you into another one of his victim. I begin to seized control over my feet ans instantly began to run towards the door.**

**The door opens with a thud and I am free, or what I thought was free. There standing in the frame of the door was, no ut couldn't be, McGonagall. Take about your bad timing, and reliving the worst possible nightmare you could possible have. So right then and there I had to decide which would be worst, Snape or McGonagall. **

**So naturally I choose Snape, so I ran towards McGonagall. I began to turn around and jog toward her, just as she was about to grab me, I ducked under her arms. '**_That was too close for comfort_**' I thought as I raced down the halls and door of Hogwarts. I ran across the grass, it felt like I wasn't going anywhere the grass continued to stretch out as far as I could see. Then straight ahead I saw the most disgusting thing, no it wasn't Snape again it was worst. There standing not ten feet away from me was Professor McGonagall in the most disgusting outfit you could buy.**

**I began to run in the other direction, as she made kissing faces at me and began to chase after me. The only thing that kept running through my mind was this is not happening. She then jumped on top of me and began to wrestle me to the ground.**

"**Oh Mister Zabini, you've been a bad boy haven't you?" asked McGonagall in the most disgusting voice ever. I think I almost throw up a little in my mouth. She then mounted me and again started to take off her articles of clothing. I then thrust her off of me and ran into the Hogwarts doors. She then got up and chased after me .**

"**Get away from me old lady! " I yelled as I dashed down the hall, but then I did the unthinkable– I tripped and fell flat on my face. Not only was the pain overwhelming but she final caught up to me.**

"**See I told you I would get you." she said as she circle me like a lion would do a piece of meat. "So you mind as well give up now." as she leaned in ready to kissed me.**

"Ah" I said as I awoke with a sweat dripping for my face. I looked over at the clock, it was a two minutes before 12, and I hold only slept for 3 hours.

Back to Hermione

"Hermione are you sure your all right, I mean you were screaming and you probably woke up the whole castle." said Ginny, both her and Harry seemed to be worrying too much over a stupid, disgusting, life scaring dream.

"You guys I fine, I just had a bad dream is all." replied Hermione while biting the bottom of her lip and playing with the hem of her nightgown.

"Hermione this could be serious. If you are having dream that make you scream like that then you should tell Dumbledore, he could help you." Harry told Hermione, his eyes had that look that said: "I'm worried about you, everyone is."

"No, I'm fine guys really just need some water and I'll be set." Hermione said getting off her feet and magically poured herself a glass of water in a cup she summoned.

"All right you heard the lady, she perfectly fine, so scram the a lot of you! " yelled Fred and him and George began herding the Griffindors up the stairs. He then around and winked at them before heading up the stairs with the rest of them to return to bed.

"You sure your fine, because if you want we can all sleep down here that way we are together?" asked Ginny, as she got up and sat on the coach next to Hermione.

"Yes, I'm sure just need a little rest." reassured Hermione as she got up and headed towards the 6th years girls dorm. She hopped into bed and prayed never to have that horrible dream again! She laid there for about a couple of minutes before actual falling asleep.

Then in the Hogwarts Great Hall the clock ringed 12:00 exactly. Hermione began to glow a red and golden color. Her hair which was once a chocolate brown highlighted color now turned into a golden blond with a little hint of light brown in it. Her once tanned

skin turned into pale color not too pale to look sick, but it complemented her look. Even though you couldn't tell she was growing she grow from being5'4 to 5'7. Her once chocolate brown eyes into a shiny silverish blue. Then the red and gold glow turn into a green and silver mist. Leaving Hermione with a serpent tattoo that slithered around her left arm. On the lower half of her wrist was a rose like crested bracelet with the letters A.H.M. printed on the lower side of the bracelet. In the center of the bracelet was a silver lines dragon, eyes shining a sapphire color.

(A/n Her full name is Alexandria Harmony Malfoy, just in case you wanted to know. The glow colors is how she turned from a Griffindor to a Slytherin, you get the picture)

Inside the Slytherin 6th year boys dorm, Draco Malfoy was going through a similar experience except his Slytherin glow, turned in to a darker shade of green and silver. He rolled over in bed and on the right side of his arm a serpent tattoo that slither around his right arm began to appear and glow the slytherin colors, it eyes were a bloodshot red. Further down on his wrist a rose like crested bracelet with the letters D.A.M. printed on the lower side of the bracelet. The bracelet at the center of it carried a green scaled dragon similar to that of Hermione's.

( A/N His full name is Draco Alexander Malfoy.)

Hours later both of their alarms went off. Malfoy got up with a smile on his face and was ready for his day to began. He couldn't wait to finally meet his sister, while really he had already meet her but not her as a Malfoy, more like her as a Granger. So he was ready to begin his day and was ready for what ever might stand in his way.

Hermione on the other hand having had a lousy sleep, due to very inappropriate dreams of Professor Snape, was already ready for the day to end even though it had just begun. She had no idea just how eventful her really was going to be.

Okay so I edited the chapter and made it longer. I wanted to have a poll to find out if you think Hermione and Draco should have like a twin connection so they can talk telepathy. So tell me what you think about it and whatever has the most vote than that will be how it will be. My favorite part of the story is coming and I really couldn't wait to do it. Its the part when everyone see the new Hermione. What could the new tattoos mean? Well I guess you'll have to read to find out more, now want you.


	10. The New Girl

1

_A song/ a person singing/'thought'_

_**Flashback**_

**Dream mode**

--twin telepathy--

Disclaimer: Sort of getting tried of doing this, so refer to other chapters for details.

A/N So in case any of you didn't know this but Hermione and Draco's bracelet with their uncials and all are also tattoos just in case someone thought otherwise . . . just wanted to put that out there. Okay on with the story!

Who Are You? 

Hermione removed the covers from her body as she slowly made her way out of her bed. She must have over slept because all the other sixth-year girls had already left for breakfast, maybe even lunch. She knew she wouldn't have much time before class began so she would have to hurry up if she didn't want to be late and eat breakfast. Dragging her feet along as she made her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower, she tripped over one of her dorm mates books. _'Great, just great, not only do they have the nerve to throw a book so carelessly on the floor but, they leave it where just anyone could trip and fall over. Making me day so much better.' _Hermione though sarcastically as she picked herself off of the ground_. 'Things can't get any worst than this.'_

She picked herself off the floor and preceded toward the bathroom once again this time making sure nothing was in her way as she steps into the bathroom door. Hopping into the shower for a quick ten minute shower and shampooing her hair before stepping out of the shower to get ready for the day. She then wrapped and towel around her self and then another around her body and entered the bedroom again. Hermione grabbed her wand off of her night stand and mutter a quick charm to fix her hair into a neat bun. _'Good thing Ginny recommended "The Book Of A Thousands Styles" to me or I would have gone around looking like a mop for the rest of my life.' _Only Hermione had no idea how much a mop and her hair differed, her golden blond locks now lay tried up in a bun, out of her sight, so she was unaware of the changes that had took place that pervious night.

She dressed in her school shirt in shirt and made her way through and her way out of the deserted Griffindor Common Room. Wondering where everyone was and why it was so quiet she ran down the stairs to the Great Hall. The doors were open, as usual but what she heard was a completely new sound for the Great Hall. The whole hall was empty and silence was killing her. Since no one was in the Great Hall she assumed they were in classes and that class had already begun.

So she went out to the Grounds of the school to head to Care For Magical Creatures, or CFMC as Hermione liked to call it. She reached Hagrids Hut and found that no one was there. _' Okay, something is differently off today. Where is everyone?' _Wondered Hermione as she headed back up toward the Castle. Half way up the pathway Hermione heard screaming and yelling coming from the quidditch pitch. _'Of course today Hufflepuff takes on Ravenclaw to determine which team will face the winner of the Griffindor and Slytherin match. I should have known everyone would be at the quidditch pitch'_

Hermione then started to run toward the pitch to find Harry and Ginny maybe even Blaise.She entered and began to search for one of the three, it would be better to have someone's company than none at all. Not being able to see any of them anywhere, Hermione took a seat in the Ravenclaw sitting section and began to watch the game. She was sitting with her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands leaning forward very much into the game it would seem to appear to many others watching her.

Many of the Ravenclaws around her began to whisper about the new blond haired girl sitting in their section. In fact Hermione was beginning to get annoyed by the many whispers she heard.

Hearing things like

"Who is she?"

"She really pretty I hope Charles doesn't see her, he might not want to go with me to Hogsmeade."

"I think I've seen her before, she might be in my potions class."

"Do you think she is new? I've never seen her around."

" She looks sort of like Malfoy, don't you think?"

"I think she's new, but I bet she isn't as smart as any of us Ravenclaws. She probably a Hufflepuff or something."

Curiosity getting the best of Hermione she began to look for the mysterious blonde hair girl they all seemed to be so fascinated with. She looks back and fourth between the students seeing all type of blonde haired girls but none she didn't recognize. 'She must be up above me' Hermione thought and looked above her, everyone turned her head as she looked but she still didn't see the blond girl everyone seemed to be talking about.

**Scene Break**

Over in the Griffindor siting section Harry, Ginny, and Neville were cheering for the Ravenclaw team, because everyone knows Hufflepuff is has the weakest quidditch team and Griffindor wanted a challenge this year and Hufflepuff just wouldn't do. News travels fast and before Ginny knew what was happening Lavender Brown was nudging her in the ribs to get her attention off of the game.

"Hey what was that for" Complained Ginny rubbing her side and glaring at Lavender for interrupting one of the deciding matches.

"Hey, I'm just trying to warn you before it was too late is all."

"What are you talking about Lavender?"

"I'm talking about the new girl."

"A new girl? We have a new girl?"

"Yes, and rumor has it that she is quite the looker."

"So what has that, have to do with me?"

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny it has everything to do with you."

"Explain."

"Your going out with Harry Potter, I'm sure the new girl has heard of Harry Potter and won't hesitate to try and steal him away from you."

"Right, like Harry would leave me for some random girl, maybe Seamus would leave you but there's no way Harry would leave me. Harry is not that type of guy, he is the type of guy who goes for what's on the inside not the outside."

"Okay, your saying that now Ginny but just wait and see you might want to rethink not keeping an eye on the new girl."

"Lav, have you even seen the new girl?"

"No, but I have my sources."

"Do you even know her name?"

"No . . . so what if I don't have all the details yet, she still seems like trouble."

"Whatever you say Lav, but just don't get me involved with any on your dumb ideas to get rid of her. I want nothing to do with you and that type of planning."

" Okay Ginny, but if you won't keep an eye out on Harry I will for you, because that is what friends are for!"

"Okay Lav but just don't get yourself into too much trouble."

"Ginny you know me, I won't" she said before turning back around and talking to Seamus. Ginny sighed, Sometimes Lavender can get a head of herself but she still a nice person. She was little crazy sometimes but a nice person none the less. Ginny felt a tapp on her shoulder, causing her to turn around to see Harry.

"So what did Lavender want?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, she was just telling me about the new girl"

"Oh yeah, I heard about her, they say she is sitting over there with the Ravenclaws."

"Harry I . . . "

"Ravenclaw wins! The Ravenclaw seeker has caught the snitch!" yelled the game announcer over Ginny.

"Yes!" yelled Harry pumping his fist in the air, then hugging Ginny. "Now what were you saying Ginny"

"Um nothing its fine now.' muttered Ginny, herself snuggling deeper into Harry's chest.

**Scene Break**

"So Draco what's got you in such a happy mood?" Pansy asked a smiling Draco.

"Well Pansy as you may know, my parents have located my sister and get to meet her!"

"Wow, does she know about you guys."

"I don't think so we had detention together last night but I didn't know she was my sister then and didn't tell her who she was"

"Wait, you had detention yesterday with Granger . . . that would mean that you and Granger are . . . oh my merlin"

" Yes me and Hermione are brother and sister but you can't call her Granger cause she isn't a Granger anymore. In fact she was never a Granger to begin with."

"Perfect!" yelled Pansy "Not only is Granger not a muggleborn but she's your sister"

"What so perfect about it?"

"Well a certain best friend of ours happens to have a crush on a newly found sister of yours"

"What? Who?"

"Hey, guys guess what?" said Blaise as he finally came back from the bathroom.

"Speaking of said friend. There he is Dra what have you to say about that?"

"What Blaise? You can't be serious?" laughed Draco.

"Serious about what Dra?" asked Blaise watching Draco as he rolls around on the bench.

"Pansy said haha. You like haha my sister!'"

" Your sister, you found her? Wait I don't even know her"

"Oh believe me lover boy you know her." said Pansy as she looked at Blaise with a knowing look.

"No, I don't." said Blaise.

"So you like Granger huh?" questioned Draco as he began to sit up on the bench.

"What! How did you find out?" yelled Blaise as he looked over at Pansy. "You told him, you said you wouldn't tell him!" screamed Blaise hopping up and running off toward the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Blaise!" yelled Pansy after Blaise.

"What got his knickers in a twist?" laughed Draco, receiving a punch in the arm from Pansy. "Hey what was that for?"

"Draco why would you make fun of him, he is sensitive about Hermione."

"How was I supposed to know, no one tells me these things any more?" Replied Draco rubbing the spot where Pansy punched him. "He knows I'm just messing with him. He will come around round eventually. He always does." Draco noticed Pansy staring at his right arm and looked down.

"Draco I never knew you had a tattoo." said Pansy

"That's the thing. I didn't." replied Draco with wide eyes.

**Scene Break**

'_Stupid Draco, why does he think he has any say in whom I like or whom I associate with.' _Thought Blaise as he sat down on a nearby rock. He began to pick up the smaller rocks and throw them into the Forest.

"You know that's not safe. You could hit someone." said some females voice from behind him. Blaise turned around to see who had said that to him and standing before was a blonde hair girl in their Hogwarts uniform.

(A/N Okay just to let the clueless people in the girl is Hermione)

"I'm not going to hit anyone, at least not on mistake anyway." Blaise told the girl causing the her to chuckle. She then approached him and took a seat next to him.

"So do you mind me asking why you're mad? You seem pretty anger about something and it always helps to talk about it." asked Hermione. Blaise not really knowing the girl didn't know if he should say anything and wasn't sure what he was going to do. He could always take the chance and tell her or keep it bottled up inside, but he remembered the last time he told someone a secret, she ended up telling Draco about his secret crush. This girl seem trust worthy and Blaise seem to seem drawn to her in a familiar way but he couldn't place it.

Blaise ended his inner battle and decided to confined in the blond haired girl.

"Well, I had a fight with one of my best friends."

"Why?"

"He thinks it funny because I like this girl and she is different from us." said Blaise causing Hermione to frown.

"What do you mean she is different from you?" asked Hermione even though she had an idea of what he might be taking about.

"Our blood, I'm a pureblood, the girl I like is a muggleborn and most purebloods think that they are better than muggleborns and treat them like dirt." explained Blaise. "But she is different, she is smarter, prettier, and has way more grace than any pureblood girl I have met."

"Oh, well if you like this girl than why don't you go tell her?"asked Hermione, secretly hoping the girl was her but then realizing it couldn't be since he was telling her about the other girl.

"You know what I think I will" said Blaise getting up and headed off to find Hermione but turned around quickly to thank her. Blaise waved goodbye before running off in the direction of the castle._ 'Hm, the girl sure is a lucky one to get him.'_ thought Hermione as she got up and walked towards the castle as well going to the Great Hall to get a meal.

As she opened the doors and walked in all eyes were on her. _'What do I have something on my face or something wrong with what I have on? Why is everyone staring at me?' _thought Hermione as she walked over to the Griffindor table. The whispers grow louder as she approached the table but when she was about to take a seat Dumbledore beckoned her to him.

"Hermione I have something to tell you, could you follow me to my office. We can continue this conversation in my offices so curtain ears won't hear." he said eyeing McGonagall. Hermione and Dumbledore headed to his office still having all the student body eyes on them.

Once in the hallway Hermione fought the courage to ask the Headmaster a couple of questions.

"Headmaster do I have something on my face"

"No, my dear. Why do you ask?"

"Because everyone seems to stare at me like I had grown another head while we were in the Great Hall, if I didn't know better I would think they thought I was someone else" asked Hermione as the stepped in front of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore didn't respond he just smiled and kept that same twinkle in his eye he always has. After Dumbledore said the password they headed into his office to find a trio of blonde hair waiting for them.

Draco noticing her before she noticed the rest of them nudge his mother and father before hopping to his feet. His mother and father followed his lead and stood up as well. Dumbledore lead Hermione up to her family before she realized what was happening she was overcome with hugs from the blonde boy and his parents.

"I can't breath, someone get them off me." yelled Hermione under all the tangled arms around her. Not knowing it was the Malfoys hugging her and what was about to happen next. They backed off of Hermione and her eyes widened at the sight. ' Lucius Malfoy was not just hugging me. Oh my merlin I have Malfoys ferret germs!'

Then Hermione forgetting momentarily that everyone else was in the room began to run around the room screaming " Someone get these ferret germs off of me. I need to take a bath ASAP!"

"Miss Malfoy, please calm down, nothings on you." said Dumbledore. This caused Hermione to stop, because she wonder why he was looking at her but talking to Malfoys mother and she was even yelling.

"Professor what going on? Why are they here?" asked Hermione in a small voice hoping that only Dumbledore would be the only one to hear what she was saying but she had no such luck. Draco must have her because his smile that was lighting up the room faded and he sat back into his chair.

" Well Hermione, this is kind of complicated and very hard to explain." said Dumbledore as he took Hermione hand in his. He didn't know how to tell her, without her having a fit. Then the idea hit him, it worked with them maybe it could work with her too..

Dumbledore went into his desk and got out small stack of sticky notes._ ' Good old sticky notes. You never let me down before so please don't fail me now.'_ he thought as he took out quill and began to write on it. Everyone wonder what he was doing then it hit Lucius like a bad headache, he was going to break the news to her through sticky notes. Well maybe it would work it had worked on them, they could only pray that it would work on her. Dumbledore slide the note over to Hermione and she gean to read it.

_Dear Miss Malfoy, that right Malfoy, yes you're a Malfoy._

_You were taken away from the Malfoys when you were younger and were taken to an muggle orphanage, where you were adopted by you muggle parents you have now. I know what you thinking you look nothing like them right well look again. If you look to you left there is a mirror and you will see you are truly who we say you are._

Hermione look up as Dumbledore slide a mirror to her left. She looked down into it and to her great surprise she looked just like Malfoy, a girl version but Malfoy none the less. She had golden blond hair and she had blue maybe silver eyes, they were too light to tell. As must as she didn't want to admit it she did look good. She looked back over the sticky note and continued to read it.

_So the Malfoys are your actually family and you have had a glamour placed on you to look like the Grangers. You will be taking the last name Malfoy and will have to go live with them for the next two years until your and Draco's 18__th__ birthdays. It may look bad now but it will all work out in time Miss Malfoy I promise it will._ _Mister Malfoy is not al bad and he is in this case you twin brother. Also you may or may not have read this in a book but you have twin telepathy. I suspect you already have heard of it but if not I will explained._

_Sorry I ran out of sticky parchment, just look up and I will explain everything myself. _

_Sincerely yours Dumbledore a.k.a. lickem up lemon drop... I mean you Headmaster_

Dumbledore explained the twin telepathy to her and Draco and talked with her 'new' parents about them perfecting it and trying their best to control it. After having both of the Malfoy explain to Hermione that the right thing to do was coming and living with them and how they are loving people, Hermione was semi-convinced. She really didn't trust them as parents yet but it was nothing she could do and she trusted Dumbledore enough and knew he would hand her over to a bunch of crazy folk. Plus she could tell if Draco was lying to her from their twin telepathy.

--So how are you taking it?--Draco asked Hermione telepathically.–Relax it just me, your brother– waving his arm in the air causing Hermione to grunt in frustration. Even if Dumbledore had already told her they could do that if is still weird the first couple times.

–I'm...fine shocked but fine.–

"Miss Malfoy there is one more thing we have to talk about."

"What is it Professor?"

"You resorting."

_A/N well there it was I like it and I hope you liked it. I have one request from you all... make that two. One review. Two tell me what house you think Hermione will go in and which house she should be in. Yes plus this was my longest chapter._


	11. Another Malfoy!

_A song/ a person singing/'thought'_

_**Flashback**_

**Dream mode**

--twin telepathy--

Disclaimer: Sort of getting tried of doing this, so refer to other chapters for details.

A/n Here's another chapter, hope you like it. Yeah I'm using the - -for twin telepathy– like DeceptiveFates does in her story To Be A Snape, I thought it was a good idea and thought she wouldn't mind if I used the same method. But if she is reading it and does mind let me know, and I can change it.

Another Malfoy!

"Resorting?" questioned Hermione. "You mean like not being in Griffindor anymore?" She asked looking from Dumbledore to her new found family. Not only would she have to move out of her home because of them, she would also have to be resorted. Which was completely outrageous to Hermione. Why should she be force into all of these unwanted predicaments? Didn't she have any say in any of the matters concerning her?

"Not in all cases. Some who get resorted end back up in their original house. The glamour may hide you appearance, but can not hide your true being from the sorting hat." said Dumbledore.

"Then why do I have to be resorted, if it doesn't matter whether the glamour was on or off, if I'm still me?" yelled Hermione getting up from her seat.

--Hermione calm down, just let him speak for a second– said Draco from inside her head. Hermione turned to look at him before nodding and returning to her seat.

"Well, it may not matter now, you will still have to be resorted Miss Malfoy." said Dumbledore as he got up and made his way over to the end of the room holding the sorting hat.

--That not fair, why should I have to be resorted?--

--You just do, stop complaining. Its not like your not going to end right back in Griffindor with the rest of the Griffindorks!--

--Hey ,those are my friends your talking about--

–So what they are just a bunch of losers anyway, you are a Malfoy and Malfoys are Slytherins– saying as a smirk appeared on his face. Hermione was just about to tell Draco off when

Dumbledore came back with the sorting hat in hand stopping Hermione before she could make another comment.

"Miss Malfoy, if you may." asked Dumbledore as he waved his hand over in an empty area causing a stool had just magically just appeared. Hermione nodded nervously as she got to her feet and made her way over to the stool. She sat down as Dumbledore placed the sorting hat on Hermione's head.

Hermione looked around to see her new 'parents' staring and awaiting their daugther's fate as th sorting hat came alive and began to speak.

"Ah Hermione Granger, it is nice to see you again or shall I say prob your mind again. Its been a while, five years to precise . You grown since then and so has your view on the world. You no longer believe that the wizarding world is the answer too everything." the hat said as it continued to prob her mind and rummage through her thoughts. "You have matured a lot and seen the world for what it truly is, and you have finally found the family that is truly yours. With that your resorting shall begin, Miss Alexandria Harmony Malfoy.

Hermione, or Alexandria as what the sorting hat called her, was rather nervous. She knew she was in Griffindor before, but it's common knowledge that all Malfoys were in Slytherin so she knew she had a fifty percent chance of being sorted into one or the other. She didn't want to go to Slytherin but she also didn't want to let her family down seeing as this was the first thing she could actually do to please them. Knowing that it would take some time for all the Griffindors to get over, if they ever did, her being a Malfoy, she was torn on which house she wanted to actually be sorted into.

There were pros and cons to each. Slytherin pros were: She would be with her brother, Blaise, and maybe even Pansy, Slytherin also had its cons, like being a former know-it-all mudblood would help the situation. Then there were Griffindor. She was friends with all the Griffindors, and they respected her, but the questioned kept popping up in her mind _'Would they except and respect me after finding out the real me.'_

"Ah I see, you still have the Griffindor bravery in you and are willing to die for your friends and family. You have a hero's heart, and are still noble and would do anything for you family. You are still the Griffindor a sorted five years ago." said the sorting hat as he thought deeper. "But as I see the Griffindor in you, I also see a Slytherin princess. You could be greater than you every were, I can sense your need to prove yourself to everyone, that your not just some know-it-all bookworm, that you are more than that. You are very cunning and have a thirst for success. So which will it be? Will you stay the noble Griffindor princess, or will you take your rightful place as the Slytherin princess?

The sorting hat paused, probably for dramatic effect, and thought one more final thought before nodding and speaking again.

"The rightful house is the one you think now in your head Miss Malfoy. You are indeed corrected on the house you have been sorted into, as always."said the sorting hat reading Hermione's mind. "The rightful house is..."

* * *

"Harry have you seen Hermione today?" asked Ginny as they walked into the Great Hall for lunch. She took her seat across from Lavender and Harry took his next to her. Ginny stared at the empty space next to her, where Hermione sits, and begin to wonder where she was. 

"Ginny I've been with you all day and if you haven't seen Hermione neither have I." stated Harry as he began to pile food onto his plate. "And besides it Hermione, she probably in the library getting more a head of us more than she already is."

"It think your right, or maybe she could have just overslept from all the studying she was doing last night." said Ginny sending a smile towards Harry. "Hermione is always one to stay up studying for a test that's months away."

Harry nodded and continued to eat until something caught his eye at the door. There standing there in the door ways was Malfoy and another blond girl. They seem almost identical to one another, so Harry amused they must have been family. Malfoy and the girl conversed before Harry saw him nod and the blond hair girl walk towards the Griffindor table.

"Ginny look up." Harry told Ginny pointing up towards the blond. "Why do you think she is headed this way?"

"I don't know Harry, but it seems we are about to find out." said as the blond approached them, and now stood in front of them.

* * *

"So Blaise you finally decided to tell Hermione how you feel and you can't find her?" asked Pansy, Blaise nodded to her question with a hint of sorrow in his eyes. "Wow that sucks! Maybe Draco could help us find her." 

This caused a look of confusion to appear on Blaise's face. "Why would Malfoy know where Hermione is, I mean they aren't really the best of friends." said Blaise.

Pansy had found Blaise wondering the castle looking like a lost puppy. She explained to Blaise that she was sorry that she told Malfoy about him like Hermione, and that she thought he should know. The only thing she didn't explain was why. Why should Draco care who Blaise had crushes on, it was none of his business. What Blaise didn't know was that it was very importance business that had everything to do with Draco.

He know Blaise wouldn't hurt Hermione, but as her big brother his was going to use all the power he had to make sure that she wasn't hurt. Especially after what that weasel did to her. There was no way he was going to let that happen again.

"Lets just say he would be the first person to know where she is at the current moment, even if she was not in his presents."

"Wait Pansy what are you talking about?"

'Why don't we just head to the great hall and you might find out." suggested Pansy as she headed towards the great hall. Blaise sighed and ran off after her. He was going to find out what was going on even if it took him the whole day to do so.

* * *

"Albus do you really think they'll be able to do it?" asked Lucius as he held Narcissa hand in his. 

Dumbledore nodded and look down at his desk.

"I think that they are capable of it but I am not certain they will succeed." Dumbledore said with a pained expression. "They are strong young adults but they are not quite ready for such a task."

"So your saying that they will fail if they try."

"They will if they do not prepare themself, they need to practice or they will surly be defeated."

"They will Albus, we will make sure of that." said Lucius as he got up from his seat and made his way over to the door. He stopped and turned around. "I will not let them fail, my children will never fail. They are Malfoys and Malfoys do not fail! He said leaving his office.

"And that is why I fear for them." Dumbledore whispered to no one in particular. He put his head down, he knew the man that Lucius was and is now . He feared that during this mission, the darkness might consume them as it had once did Lucius. Only Narcissa was able to bring him back to the light but he was still never the same. He could only hope that the same faith would not befall Hermione and Draco.

* * *

--Hermione you don't have to do this. You can tell them later-- said Draco inside Hermione's head. She looked over at him and saw the look he was giving her. 

--I know, but I rather do it sooner than later– she replied as she stepping infront of Harry and Ginny. --Here goes nothing.--

--Good luck--

"Harry...um...can I talk to you in private?" asked Hermione receiving a few strange glares from the Griffindors that had seen her conversing with Malfoy.

She looked over at Ginny who was also sending her death glares and thought she should tell Ginny too. "You too Gin."

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks. They both were thinking along the same lines; who is she, how does she know ours names, and why would she want to talk to them. Hermione noticed this and speak again. "It's very importance." she added. They nodded and stood making their way out of the Great Hall.

Draco not really trusting Potter got up as well when he saw them exiting the hall. He walked out and began to shadow them as they made their way into a abandoned classroom. He stayed out to listen and not be seen. Not knowing that Pansy and Blaise had seen them exit the Great Hall and had followed Draco to the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Pansy as she leaned over his shoulder to hear what he was listening to. Draco jumped at the sound of her voice and shushed her.

"Be quiet! I trying to hear what their saying." Draco whispered to both of them. They nodded in union and listened with him.

Inside the class room, Hermione was still debating whether she should tell them now, I mean like draco had told her, they didn't have to know today. She had already gotten this far stopping now would just make matter harder than they already are. She was pulled from her inner debate when Harry grunted to get her attention.

"You said you have to speak with us." he said to her. She nodded yes, then stood infront of them.

"Um... well I have something very life changing to tell you, both of you."

"First off, can I ask who you are , and why you of all people would have something life changing to tell us, if we don't even know you." said Ginny. _'Well Gin had you let me finish than you would have figure out that you do know me and I'm you best friend Hermione' _thought Hermione, but she knew she would never have the guts to tell them that, but deep down she really did want to say that. In fact a voice in the inside of her head was telling her to tell them everything and not care whether they cared or not ,but then their was that other voice telling her she should take it one step at a time.

"Well, what do you have to say?"asked Harry. Hermione decided she better go with the voice that was screaming the loudest. We all know which voice that was screaming the loudest; The Malfoy part of her.

"Well had you two shut up, and let me speak than you would be asking all these questions and you would've already had the answer to them." she yelled out at them, why she had yelled she had no idea but felt that it might get their attention. It did but in the wrong way. Ginny face turned as red as her hair and took it upon herself to shove Hermione over the desk she had been siting on.

Harry grab hold of Ginny to stop her from hurting the blond girl and maybe herself. Ginny struggled to get free in Harry embrace as Hermione got back to her feet. Hermione looked up at Ginny in shock, her and Ginny and never fought and she didn't ever want to.

"Harry let me go...NOW!" said Ginny in the most dangerous voice Hermione or harry had every heard. Harry nodded hoping that when he let Ginny go she wouldn't hurt him too bad, or at least not as bad as she was about to hurt this girl.

She walk to Hermione and was now standing inches away from face. "You do not know me ,therefore you have no right to speak to me like that"

Hermione channeling the Malfoy in her, stepped up to her and said "And if I do continue to talk to you like this what are you going to do about it?" Inside Hermione the other half of her was telling her to stop now, that she didn't need her best friend to turn into her worst enemy but outside Hermione was not listen. "Why would I be afraid of you, Ginevra Weasley?"

This outraged Ginny, how dare her used her first name, nobody called Her that except Hermione and her mother and that was only when they were both made at her. She looked at the girl, no it couldn't be, that girl couldn't be Hermione. There was no way in Hell she was. So whooping her ass would not matter.

"Oh but believe me you should." she said as she jumped on Hermione. She began to punch Hermione with no hint of sorrow. Hermione couldn't just let this happen now could she? She would have to fight back or get beat to a bloody pulp, and she knew Ginny's temper; she would do it. They both began to roll around screaming at each other as the other tried to get the upper hand. Harry was only thankful they weren't using wands or one maybe both would be dead.

--Hermione what's going on, in there?- I hear yelling.--asked Draco getting worried. Him, Pansy and Blaise had all heard the yelling and the screams both they just didn't know what to do, and what they should do to handle the situation.

--Well, lets see Dra, first off, Ginny has gone crazy on me and I'm currently in the middle of a fight! So unless your going to help the situation get out of my head!--

--We're coming in to help!--

Hermione wondered who we were for only a few second as she dodged Ginny's punches. At the rate both would be leaving with a few souvenirs scars. Hermione had managed to get the upper hand on Ginny and now held her hands back above her head. Then the door bursted open and in the stepped the silver trio. Hermione was momentarily distracted and Ginny kicked her off her sending her flying into a desk head first.

"Shit!" Draco cursed out loud as he ran to her side. He held her in his arms until he felt a liquid. He looked at his hand and saw that Hermione's head was bleeding. "Blaise go get help, she bleeding." Blaise nodded and ran off towards the hospital wing.

"Dra, she going to be fine." said Pansy as she saw the look on his face.

"We just found her Pans, there's no way I'm going to lose her again."

"Dra, she not going anywhere."

"Hermione, Hermione please wake up. You have to wake up!" he said cradling her.

"Wait, did you just say Hermione!?" yelled Harry looking down at Draco. Draco look up at him with watery eyes.

"Yes you fool, he said Hermione!" Pansy yelled back at Harry.

"Your lying that girl is not Hermione." said Ginny finally coming out of the corner holding her arm. Pansy snorted in a very pig like manner.

"You Griffindors are stupid, I thought you didn't attack own kind, I guess I was wrong."

"Is she really? Is that girl really Hermione?"

"Yes Potter, that blond hair, former brunette, girl is indeed Hermione."

"I ...I didn't know. I swear I didn't...I would have done that to Hermione!" said Ginny. " You have to believe me. I wouldn't do that...especially not to her. She's my friend, my best friend" cried Ginny as she kneeled down next to Hermione and Draco.

"We have to get her to the Hospital Wing. Blaise already ran ahead, Pomfrey should be ready for when we get there." said Draco, wiping the tears he had held back, plus he needed to take leadership of this situation cause Potter wasn't. "Potter help me carry her to the Wing. Pans you and the red head make sure no one gets in our way, got it?."

They all nodded and did their parts in getting Hermione up the stairs and to the Wing. Ginny and Pansy pushing and shoving everyone and anyone out of their way, and Harry making sure not to slip and drop Hermione. They were outside the doors of the wing when the last person anyone wanted to see stood in their way.

"Looks like you two are traitors after all, first helping Zabini, and now helping Mal-Ferret and the Pug Faced bitch escort Barbie here to the Hospital Wing." Ron said to Harry and Ginny ,before pointing to Hermione when mentioning Barbie. "Well I have to admit it she is quite the looker, wonder if she would want a piece of me velvet cake."

The other had disgusted looks on their faces. There was no way Hermione was want any of the filth, that was Ron Weasley. Draco handed Hermione all the way to Harry and drew out his wand.

" Look Weasley I have no time for games, you can move or be moved!" growled Draco as her pointed his wand out at Ron. Ron took out his wand as well and pointed it forward.

"Make me Mal-Ferret.!" he said. "Expelliarmus!" as Ron tried to disarm Draco. Draco jumped out the way effortlessly and hopped back to his feet to continue the duel.

"That's the best you got, I'd expect Potter to have taught you better than that." he said before yelling "locomotor mortis!" Ron attempted to dodge it but his legs got hit with the after math of the spell. Ron fell to the floor unable to walk or move his legs!

"You think your funny Malfoy, but Harry did teach me one thing! Levicorpus!" yelled Ron Draco was caught off guard by this and was now dangling upside down by his ankle, and having dropped his wand on the floor was now helpless. Ron smirked and aimed his wand up at him. "Bye, bye Malfoy! Incarcerous! Incedio! Sending thin ropes around Draco's body and then setting them on fire, causing Draco dropped to the floor.

"Malfoy!" screamed Ginny as the blaze started to spend. "Aguamenti!" putting up the flames on Draco.

"Thanks Red, I thought I was a goner." Draco said thanking Ginny for saving his life. Ginny nodded before pointing her wand at her brother.

"Ron you've gone to fair. First with Hermione and now with Malfoy! I have to do this." she said as she cast her infamous Bat-Bogey hex on Ron, enlarging his bogeys and having them attack his face! Ron could only punch and slap at his face to attempt to get them off, and even that wasn't working.

"Come on let go, leave him to solve his own problems." Ginny said snapping everyone out of their current state of shock. "What why are you all staring?"

"Wow, Red you rock!" said Pansy smiling at Ginny and Harry and Draco nodding in agreement as Pansy released Draco from the spell.

"That's my girlfriend." Harry stated proudly. He then walked over to Draco and he handed Hermione over to him. They carried her into the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey ran over and pointed in the direction of a bed. They all watched over her awaiting Pomfrey's return.

"So Dra, who is she?" asked Blaise not really expecting the answer he was about to get.

"She's my baby sister." Draco declared proudly smiling down at her. Then ginny spoke up.

"And my best friend!", after that Harry and Pansy chimed in too.

"She's my best friend who is like a sister to me, minus the sharing of the blood part." said Harry

"And she is your crush, Lover boy" said Pansy. Blaise eyes widen in shock as he looked down at the blond girl before him.

"Hermione" was all he could say as he realize who she was. He had been searching for her all day and now here she was right in front of him. Now all he would have to do is figure out how he was going to tell her how he felt when she woke up. He had a lot of thinking to do.

A/N Well that's it chapter 11 and it now the longest chapter every out of all my stories. Yes I know I didn't tell you which house she was sorted in ...I that evil hahaha. Plus you I gave you a duel, a cat fight, and Ron was actually well.. How do I put it...he actually could duel. Ginny rocks! Yay She saved Dra! The only reason why Ginny got to finish off Ron is because he is an ass and its worst to get beat by a girl and plus she need to redeem herself for what she did to Hermione! Anyway I would loved Reviews they are always welcomed!


	12. What will she say?

1_A song/ a person singing/'thought'_

_**Flashback**_

**Dream mode**

--twin telepathy--

Disclaimer: Sort of getting tried of doing this, so refer to other chapters for details.

A/n I'm sorry it took so long to update ,but I had summer school and work to do, so I had to do that first before anything else. So now that regular school has started I guess I'll have to update when ever I can. I wanted to answer the reviews that your guys sent, but couldn't send reply, so I'm just going to start replying before the new chapter, okay.

Hopelesslydark-Here's the update. You were the only person who reviewer who mentioned their task, I know you and I both want them to get through it and still be the Hermione and Dra we all love, but wouldn't it be cool if they were evil. I really do want both of the trios to be good, but then they might not be, only time will tell. I know what you mean, its like I want her in Griffindor but then Slytherin is so tempting. But you will defiantly find out which house she is in this chapter. So here is goes.

PandaFusion-Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy it! I can never have to much support.

SlytherinFrost-Thanks, but again sorry if I didn't update as fast as I should, school and other crap. Hope you weren't bored without the update, don't want to lose I reviewer from dying from boredom, it can happen. I think I will(winkwink), Ron can never have too much bashing. haha

pstibbons-umm... thanks I guess, but I'm working on changing it to spice it up. Yes I agree, Ginny does need anger management class and Ron doesn't just need his tongue removed, maybe his whole head.

Isabella Heart-Thanks, but Ginny still does feel bad, and there might be I few more scenes of Ginny begging for forgiveness. I tried!

Wingsrookie- Thanks, and thanks for bring them to my attention. Once I hit chapter 15 I'm going to go back and fix all mistakes. The thing with Ron was, that the spell Draco used only stopped him from moving his legs so he could still moved the rest of his body. Wow, now that I think about it how did Draco get down? I should really fix that, but lets go with the spell wore off when Ron broke his concentration and Draco just fell.

Qinsensue- Well In this chapter you'll find out what house she is in. You'll have to read for yourself. haha

hogarts.missy.bc.- Thanks and I feel you on Draco being a little OC, but that will change. I mean even though he is good, who doesn't love the sarcastic Draco, who glares down his enemies. Thanks for putting that out, I'm always looking for ways to make my writing better.

queens.of.queens- Thanks I'm glad you love it. Haha I do try

Mrs. Blaise Zabini 725- Thanks and I will keep going.

Elhonna- I know I'm horrible person for doing that but it had to be done. I going to write more and here is the update.

nadia the demented one- thanks for the review and I understand what you mean, and that won't happen again. The story is taking a serious turn because what's about to happen in the up coming chapters. So there might be a little joke or some Ron bashing but it will be very little unless it is sarcasm, from certain slytherins. Oh and I read your story Resurrecting Me and it is very interesting, so can't wait til you update it again! Please hurry!

Mia Vandutchess-thanks for the review but can you please update you story, please it is too good!

A/n Well since Draco and Hermione will be having to do this mysterious task soon, the story is going to take a few really serious turn, so there might be Ron bashing and maybe a little humorous parts but I can't promise much. I had a little writer block with this story, but I think I have finally got it together. Okay here is chapter 12. Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 12

"I still feel really bad about what happened."said Ginny as she fiddled with her hair while looking down at Hermione's sleeping figure. " I didn't mean to hurt Hermione, heck I didn't even know it was her."

"Ginny we understand, you didn't know, its okay." said Harry trying to claim Ginny down. She had been apologizing since they arrived. Harry understood that Ginny was sorry but he know that she had over reacted a bit, and was a little rash. Sometimes they considered sending her to anger management classes, but she would always protest and say she didn't need to be in such a thing.

"You know Weasley I would suggest anger management class, you have an awful temper." said Pansy a waiting Madam Pomfrey's arrival to tell them if Hermione's condition was serious. She had been playing with the hem of her shirt for about an hour and it wasn't getting any more exciting.

"I don't need those bloody classes!" yelled Ginny "Why does everyone keep saying that, I'm perfectly calm and stay that way all the time!" Ginny's little out burst cause her to receive weird glances from the others. She then sent them a death glare to tell them to drop it and that she wasn't taking those blasted classes!

Blaise was siting in a nearby chair thinking of the perfect way to get Hermione to notice him as more than just a friend, but the only problem was that did she even consider him that?

"Children! Children! Would you stop your blasted bickering!" said Madam Pomfrey as she finally came out of her private office with Hermione results. "This is a hospital wing, not the great hall, if your going to wait for Miss Granger...um..I mean Miss Malfoy than you will wait in silence or not at all!"

"So what wrong with her? Is she okay?" asked Draco as he stood up from the stool he was siting in and rush over towards her. He had just found her, and sure as hell wasn't about to lose her now. Pansy, Harry, and Ginny also got up at this and ran over to her and they all began to bombard her with questions about Hermione health.

"Children, relax. There is nothing wrong with Miss Granger, she will be perfectly fine." said Madam Pomfrey. " She just needs a little rest."

"Oh thank god, I thought she might have had a concession or something worst." said Ginny.

"How long do you think it will take her before she awakes?" asked Pansy.

"She should wake up tomorrow morning if not earlier."

"So shes going to be alright then?" questioned Draco.

"Yes Mister Malfoy, she will be okay." sighed Madam Pomfrey, she was very tired caring for everyone's personal needs but her own, but what did she expect it was her job. "So I'll notify you all when she wakes up until then could you all please just leave the hall in peace."

They nodded before preceding to the door, Blaise turning one last time to sneak a last glance at Hermione. Him heading down to the lake to get a little fresh air, and the rest of them preceding towards their respective common rooms.

* * *

"Gin..." said Harry as him and Ginny were arriving back at the Griffindor Common Room. Speaking the password to the Fat Lady, before the portrait door opens and they walk in. 

"Hermione's going to be alright, she's a tough girl. She can make it through anything. Just watch by morning she'll come bouncing into the Great Hall with a big smile on her face, never feeling better."

"But that's the thing Harry, I'm not worried about her health, I'm worried more about how she's going to feel about me after what I did to her." said Ginny in just a couple breaths as she and Harry took their sit infront of the fire place. She was scared that Hermione would never forgive her for what she did. She was not saying what she did was minor, but she really wasn't thinking at the time. Okay maybe she was but then again, she didn't know it was her and she figure that she had it coming. Once she gave the situation the once over, she realized that she should have keep her cool, instead of blowing up on her like she did.

"Don't worry Gin, if she is still mad at you then she will come around sooner or later. Hopefully sooner" said Harry mumbling that last part. He also hoped Hermione was okay and that she would forgive Ginny, even though it might take longer than expected.

"I hope your right Harry." said Ginny staring into the fire.

* * *

Blaise had only been out here from a couple minutes and he was already freezing cold. Maybe he should have reconsidered not bring his outer robes. The lake itself was frozen over. It was a deep blue underneath the many sheaths of ice. He could not see the creatures underneath but was positive they were there. Not really knowing what exactly he was going to say to Hermione he decided he would just tell her how he felt. 

So decided that it was far too cold and he had on way too little dress robes, he decided to go back to the slytherin common room. When he entered the Common room Draco and Pansy were on the couch conversing. He couldn't hear what but was sure that it was about Hermione.

"Hey Blaise" said Pansy flashing a smile when she saw him. "How you holding up?" Blaise sighed and flopped down on the couch. He covered his face with his arms and laid out on the Slytherin couch.

"I'm fine it's I just need to clear my head." said Blaise. Draco looked over at Blaise, he was a mess. An emotional wreck, Hermione hadn't been in the hospital a full day and he was upset. Draco had been upset too but when Madam pomfrey assured him that she would be alright, he had calmed down.

"Do you think she will come to the Manor with us for Christmas?" asked Draco laying his head down in Pansy's lap. Pansy looked a bit concerned and looked over to Blaise to answer but Blaise didn't seem to be listen. "Because I would understand if she didn't, its no big deal really. No hair off my back." said Draco trying to act like he didn't care knowing on the inside he would be crushed.

"I'm sure if you ask her she might consider it." said Pansy trying to get Draco spirit up. "Just don't be surprise if she doesn't come." '_ Nice job Pansy, just shoot my hopes down!' _thought Draco. He really would understand if Hermione didn't want to come. It's not every day you find out that you're a Malfoy and you have to spend the entire Christmas break with a bunch of Slytherins. He would understand if she didn't want to step foot in his Death eater house!

He knew that his parents were Death eater, in fact almost every one knew. He couldn't image the pain and the ridicule Hermione would face when they found out that she was his sister. She would probably be sunned by the Griffindors and almost every other house. He would try to protect her from this pain, he was her brother and he would do any thing for her.

"Draco maybe if you tell her it would mean a lot to every one if she came, then she might reconsider going." said Blaise speaking up after the long pause. Draco face light up Blaise was right maybe he could guilt Hermione into going with them.

"I think you might be right Blaise!"said Draco. "Hermione doesn't like to disappoint people and I'll bet that she will say yes if I tell her how devastated mother and father would be if she turned down our offer." Pansy sighed, those two and their evil plots. They wanted Hermione to join them this holiday as well but she really didn't want to stoop to Draco's and Blaise's level just to guilt her in to coming.

"You guys I'm kind of hungry." said Pansy. "Lets stop down by the Great Hall and get some dinner. All your plotting is making me hungry." The guys laughed and nodded in agreement. The trio stood up and exited the common room. In front of the doors of the Great Hall the trio saw Harry and Ginny walking in as well with other fellow Griffindors. Draco nodded once to Harry and they followed them in as well.

The Silver trio took their normal seats at the Head of the Slytherin table. They began to chat and talk with the other Slytherins. Pansy talking with her friends and Blaise and Draco piling food on to their plates. Pansy raised a piece of chicken to her mouth and took a bite. She put it down and said "So even though tricking Hermione might be the best choice in this situation I think we should go for a better approach. Maybe ask her first and then if she says no then we will go with plan b."

"Pansy might have a point Dra, Hermione might be easier to guilt into coming but, asking might work as well." said Blaise.

"It was your idea in the first place Blaise." countered Draco.

"I know but still we should just ask her first it might actually work." said Blaise feeling a little guilty for suggesting they guilt Hermione into going in the first place. " Like you said early Hermione is a nice person and doesn't like to disappoint people so she might just say yes."

Draco looked over at Pansy and she nodded at him. Draco understood and sighed "Alright we won't guilt my dear sister into coming with us but if she says no than it is your faults.". Blaise smiled, how he would enjoy it if Hermione actually joined them for Christmas. Him, Pansy, and Draco always spent Christmas together and having Hermione there would only make Christmas that much sweeter to him.

"I say lets go check and see if she is awake."said Draco. Pansy and Blaise nodded and the got up to exit the Great Hall. The entered the hospital wing and walked over to where Hermione's bed was. Draco pulled back the curtains and yelled! "Where is she?" Madam Pomfrey came out during all of Draco's yelling.

"What are you yelling for Mister Malfoy?" She asked annoyed by all the yelling he was doing.

"Hermione, Where is Hermione?" asked Draco. Madam Pomfrey sighed. Draco was rather annoying but at least he was caring.

"Miss Malfoy went back to her common room, she said that she had work that needed to be done." said Pomfrey. Draco thanked her and headed for The Slytherin Common room, even though Hermione was a Slytherin Draco did not expect her to be in the common more than needed. Blaise and Pansy ran after him wondering why he was heading towards the Slytherin Common Room and not the Griffindor common room even if they wouldn't be allowed in.

"Draco where are you going?" asked Pansy panting behind him. "The Griffindor Common room is the other way!" Draco continued to run hoping that Hermione wouldn't leave the common room. Blaise and Pansy ran after him still and finally caught up when they reached the portrait. Draco yelled the pass word and ran in. He

Draco stopped suddenly looking over at his sister. Her petite figure in her Slytherin robes and her golden locks falling over into her face as she read. At first he didn't think she woulds go to slytherin but was very proud when she did.Due to Draco sudden stop Blaise and Pansy had trampled over him causing all of them to roll into the common room. Looking up Blaise saw the one person he had been looking for siting near the fire in the slytherin armchair. Hermione looked over to them and sent them a questionable look.

–I don't even want to know-- Draco heard Hermione say in his head. Draco smiled at the thought and pushed Pansy and Blaise off of him. They got up and began to dusted off their robes. Blaise looked over to Hermione and smiled and she blushed, she was even more beautiful than before. He had liked her the way she was but now I whole new door was opened up for him with her being a Malfoy. Hermione looked over to the three and said "You three really do know how to make a entrance." she laughed.

She figured she could joke a little with them without them getting upset after all Draco was her brother and Blaise and her seem to be on speaking terms as of late and she really didn't know what to think about Pansy. Draco walked over to Hermione and engulf her in a bear hug during mid laugh. Hermione stiffened at his touch, Draco had only hugged her one other time and it still felt a little awkward even if they were speaking and acting civil towards each other.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked as he released her from the hug. Draco frowned Hermione still didn't accept him hugging her yet.

"You were in the hospital wing for a day and a half." he reply direly. "I brother can't hug his sister when she gets out without her questioning him?" Hermione saw the hurt look on his face while he stared at her before putting his head down.

"I'm sorry."she said causing Draco to pick up his head. "I' m still a little new to this whole sister business, but it's good to know you care" she said as she leaned forward and hugged Draco. Draco was a little taken back by this but quickly eased into the hug. Pansy let out an 'aw' and Draco and Hermione ended their hug.

"Hermione, I ...um wanted to ask you something." stated Draco. Hermione looked at him in interest wondering what he would ask her. "Even thought Dumbledore said that you have to come live with us, he gave you this Christmas with your parents or who ever you spend Christmas with. But I was wondering if you would spend Christmas with us?" Hermione looked at Draco and smiled. Draco was actually asking her if she wanted to spend Christmas with them. "I still wanted to ask you and you say no rather than me just regret asking you later." Hermione nodded and looked over at Blaise and Pansy. They were smiling at her encouraging her to say yes, which Pansy was just so happening to be mouthing.

"Well Draco, I don't know" started Hermione mockingly. She had already decided that she was going to Draco if he and the rest of the family wouldn't mind her coming home for Christmas._ 'Home, thought Hermione. It still sounds weird.'_ " I had already made plans to asked someone to spend Christmas with them." Draco face fell again and he looked disappointed. Pansy and Blaise's face fell as well, but Hermione continue " But if you really really wanted to spend Christmas with you guys than I would have to cancel with my other plans." Draco looked up feeling hope and he smiled at Hermione. "But I'm telling you they will be really mad if I tell them a can't spend Christmas with them this year."

Draco face fell again, he was getting rather tired of Hermione playing with him, if she was going to say no than she should just say no and put him out of his misery.

–Draco I have some bad news.– said Hermione inside of his head. –I can't spend Christmas with you because my twin brother wants me to spend Christmas with him and the rest of the family. No hard feelings right?– It took Draco a while to catch on to what Hermione meant but when he did he quickly jumped on her for another bear hug. Blaise and Pansy didn't have slightest clue of what was going on. One minuted was telling Draco reasons why she couldn't spend Christmas with them and the next Draco was suffocating her with another hug.

"She said yes!" Draco said as he jumped up from the couch. "Hermione said she would spend Christmas with us!" Draco had been really excited. Hermione had given up her last Christmas with her muggle family to spend it with them. He would make sure it was worth her given up Christmas with the muggles. He would buy her the one thing he knew she would love! The only problem was he didn't know what that was.

A/n I'm so glad I finally updated! I had writers block on a key part of the story and had to figure out what I wanted to do, but I'm back! Sorry it's not as long as the last two but it is more of like my coming back chapter. So review and thanks all of you who didn't give up on me and believe I'm back in my writing grove and am working on the next chapter as you read this. Next Chapter Hermione spends her holidays with her newly found family.


	13. Are You ready?

1

A/n Yes break!! Which means I get to work on the story!! okay anyway thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: Yep I own nothing...if I did though I would have killed off harry in the first book and named the series Draco Malfoy. lol I'm just playing with you guys I love Harry.

_A song/ a person singing/'thought'_

_**Flashback**_

**Dream mode**

--twin telepathy--

Chapter 13: Are you ready?

Hermione sighed as she began packing her stuff. She would have to get use to the Malfoys because after all they were her family and no matter how much she might not have wanted to believe it she know other wise. She didn't have to pack long seeing as almost all her stuff was already packed. Not really knowing how or why that was her thoughts went to the only person who could have done that. Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore knew almost everything so it was no surprise that he left most of her stuff unpacked when he had the house elves move her supplies and such to her new dorm.

Looking around she realized that green wasn't all bad. Knowing that almost all of the rooms inside her new home would most likely be green she would have to get use to the color. Silver was never a bad color for her, in fact she liked it just as much as she enjoyed red and gold and if she would have to pick any slytherin color she would have to spend her near future in it would definitely be silver.

But colors were not her only problem. How was she to explain to the Weasleys that she was abandoning them for the Malfoys? That would surely break Misses Weasley's heart if she found out. She had promised Harry that she would spend Christmas there with him and Ginny at the Burrows. Hermione sighed today would be a long day.

Not wanting to tell them on an empty stomach she made her way up to the Great Hall. When she walked in she didn't know where she would sit. She wanted to sit with the Griffindors but her Green and silver robes said other rise. Would she be force to sit with the slytherins? Or would Dumbledore allow her to sit with the Griffindors? Even if Harry and Ginny weren't there at the moment she still wanted to sit with the Griffindors. She looked up at the Staff table and noticed Dumbledore looking over at her.

Had he been awaiting her arrival or was it just a coincidence that he had been looking up a the exact moment of her arrival. Hermione shrugged and shook it off still a little puzzled as to where she would sit.

--Are you coming to sit down or what-- asked Draco inside of her head. She jumped slightly, still not used to Draco's voice inside of her mind. Looking over at him she sent him a quick smile and began to walk over.

By then the whole Great Hall had noticed her and the silence that suddenly filled the Hall was beginning to bother her. _'As if they haven't ever seen me walk to the Slytherin table before.' _thought Hermione.

--Well they haven't ,well not at least the Malfoy version of you walk to the Slytherin table.-- Draco said inside of her mind. Hermione was shunned.

-- You can hear my thoughts too?--asked Hermione as she took her sit in between Draco and Pansy.

"Well I think so because if you didn't send it to me telepathically than I guess I can but I don't think I can hear them all the time." said Draco as Hermione looked over to him a little taken back that he had said this out loud.

"I see. Maybe it only works when we are in the same room." replied Hermione. Hermione was about to continue the conversation when Dumbledore stood up. He asked for the hall to be silent which was not need because it was still silent from Hermione entrance.

"As many of you have noticed slytherin has acquired a new member to their house. She is currently sitting in between Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson. " said Dumbledore. " The young ladies name is Alexandria Malfoy, she will be joining us at Hogwarts for her last to years. She is going through a very difficult time right now so I expect you all to be nothing but civil with her." Dumbledore returned to his seat not really sure if he should mention the fact that she was formerly know as Hermione Granger. The hall began to whisper about how the new girl was related to Malfoy, most came to the conclusion that she was a cousin because he never mention having a sister. Even thought they did resemble each other strongly.

After breakfast Hermione went off to find Harry and Ginny she had about 20 minutes before Potions with the Slytherins. Draco had asked if she wanted him to accompany her and as much as she wanted him to she refused saying it was something she had to do alone. She found Harry and Ginny surprisingly in the library. She approached them with caution remembering the last time she had to tell them something. _' That didn't go as planned' _thought Hermione.

"Harry, Ginny" Hermione spoke getting their attention. Ginny turned around and Harry looked up from his textbook, and smiled at Hermione.

"Your awake?!" said Harry as he got up to hug her. "We were so worried about you." Hermione smiled at least they were still her friends after finding out that she was a Malfoy. Ginny got up as well and then launched her self at Hermione. She began to apologized and begged for her forgiveness.

"Thats okay Gin, I shouldn't have provoked you knowing what your temper was like." said Hermione hugging Ginny back._ 'Good old Hermione, no matter what happens she willing to forgive everyone. Except Ron, he is being a git right now.' _thought Ginny. " But you guys I have to tell you something important."

"Go head Hermione." said Harry, Hermione nodded and continued.

"I can't spend Christmas with you guys." she said. "I know I promised you guys but something came up and I feel I really should spend Christmas with my family." Ginny was about to protest but Harry quickly silenced her.

"As much as I don't like Malfoy or the Malfoys I think you made the right decision." began Harry. " Malfoy seems like he cares for you enough to protect you and by you spending Christmas with them , as much as I don't want this to happen, you do need to get closer to your family." Hermione smiled, Harry always was the understandable one. Hermione stood up to leave, only having about five minutes to get to potions and even if she did make it on time she would still get points deducted from Griffindor. _'Oh yeah I'm not a Griffindor anymore, so I can't get points deducted from them.' _thought Hermione.

"Harry, you coming?" asked Hermione at the door. "You know we do have potions together with Snape. You wouldn't want to be late would you?" Harry shook his head and ran off with Hermione, leaving Ginny to keep studying during her free period.

Running all the way down to the dungeons, they only made it with a minute to spare. Hermione walked in first and Harry followed. Harry walked over to the Griffindor side of the room and when Hermione didn't follow he gave her a questionable look. Harry went over there to see what was wrong but was stopped by a booming voice.

"Go sit down Potter and 10 points from Griffindor for bothering a Slytherin!" yelled Snape. Harry was just about to tell Snape that he wasn't any where near a Slytherin when he looked at Hermione really for the first time. She was in Slytherin robes, how could he not have saw that before!? Hermione gave Harry an apologetic look before walking over to take her seat next to Pansy. _'Why is she sitting with Pansy and not over here with me? I guess with her being in Slytherin now things will change.' _ Thought Harry looking over to Hermione and Pansy, who seemed to be conversing about something.

Snape had divided the entire class into pairs. He refused to have anyone of the same house working together. Harry with Pansy, Neville with Blaise, Draco with Dean Thomas, and unfortunately Hermione with Ron. Snape commanded that they sit with their partners and that they get their ingredients. Hermione groan and went up to Snape to ask for another partner, hopefully he would reassign her with someone else.

"Ms. Malfoy as much as I would love to change you partner everyone is already paired off so unless someone is willing to trade with you your out of luck!" said Snape his voice filled with a large amount of unwanted sarcasm. Hermione rolled her eyes. _' Once a git always a git' _thought Hermione.

-- If you want, I'll switch partners with you. I'll have no problem taking care of Weasley if he says the wrong thing to me-- said Draco. Hermione thought about what Draco had said. She looked over at him and nodded and he came up to talk to Professor Snape. After about two minutes of them conversing Snape agreed to change her partner.

--Thanks Dray, I don't know what I would have done if I would have had to spend a whole hour with him.--

--Not a problem. That is what brothers do, protect their little sisters from gits--

After potions Hermione had Charms and then dinner. She hadn't really had much time to talk more with Harry but she would talk to him later right now she wanted to talk to one person, and he just so happened to be leaving dinner now.

"Blaise, can I talk to you?" asked Hermione. Blaise smiled and nodded and then walked off towards the library.

"So Hermione what did you want to talk about?" he asked as he sat down in an armchair in the back of the library.

"I um wanted to ask you how did it go with that..um..girl?" Hermione asked barely above a whisper. Blaise blushed, he really wasn't expecting that.

"I didn't get to talk to her, because when I saw her that afternoon she was sort of not her self." Blaise said. Hermione faced dropped a little.

"So do I know her?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you guys are very close" said Blaise trying to keep from telling her now that it was her. He had a plan and he wasn't going to blow the surprise he had for her right now.

"Oh so she is a Griffindor?"

"No, she's from Slytherin." replied Blaise cooly. Hermione eyes brows flew up in confusion. She wasn't very close to any Slytherins, in fact the only Slytherin girl she was on speaking terms with was Pansy and she was positive her and Draco were dating.

"Is it Pansy?"

Blaise laughed. "No its not Pansy. Hermione how about we talk about you, enough about me."

Hermione nodded and asked" what do you want to know?"

"What's your favorite color?" asked Blaise, and this cause Hermione to laugh. Out of all the questions he could have asked he asks what her favorite color is? Wow that was sort of random.

"I don't know maybe silver?" Hermione replied and this shocked Blaise.

"What the used-to-be Griffindor Princess favorite color is silver?" joked Blaise. Hermione faked outraged and countered back.

"Whats wrong with that?"

"Nothing I was only playing."

"As was I, Mr Zabini" laughed Hermione at how Blaise reacted. After a moment of them just laughing, there was an awkward moment of silence.

" So are you ready to spend Christmas with the Malfoys?"

A/n Well there it is chapter 13, not very eventful but hey it was an update non the less. Next chapter will have more Blaise and Hermione fluff and maybe even a muggle game of truth or dare. Anyway review please, I do like hearing what you guys have to say. It encourages me to write more and faster!


	14. I Just Can't

1_A song/ a person singing/'thought'_

_**Flashback**_

**Dream mode**

--twin telepathy—

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah I think we have already gotten over the fact that I own nothing. Belongs all to J.K!! Good thing too, I probably would have messed up the WHOLE series!!

A/N: Well here I go again, another chapter, another thanks to those that review. Much love to those who also faved and put my story on alert. Love you guys. Okay don't want much fluff but if it happens it will happen.

Chapter 14: I Just Can't

Hermione POV

We had only been sitting on the train home for a couple of minutes now but I had already begun to get nervous. Last night when Blaise asked if I was ready to spend Christmas with them I really thought I was ready for such a thing. I wasn't nervous the slight bit and I was sort of excited, but now I can't contain my anxiety. After Blaise and I went back to the common room and Draco told me all of these wonderful stories about Malfoy Manor, I still had yet to become nervous but with only an hour til my arrival I'm as nervous as ever.

I sigh deeply and get the attention of everyone in the compartment. Blaise is sitting next to Draco, who is sitting across from Pansy, is giving me worried looks. Pansy's eyes travel to me but she doesn't say a word. Draco eyes shift from gray to blue and he leans forward a little bit.

"Hermione I understand your nervous but honestly theirs nothing to be afraid of." said Draco. " We are all going to be there with you so you'll be just fine." It's amazing how I don't even have to say a word anymore with Draco around. It has only been a couple of days but it seems like we've had this connection for months now.

"I know Dray but I'm still a little bit nervous." I replied. "I mean what if Lucius and Narcissa don't like me."

"Mother and Father, and Im sure they will like you." said Draco. "Mother said once she had lunch with you and 'you were simply delightful' " mimicking Narcissa. I smiled and nodded, even if Narcissa liked her there was still Lucius. Lucius such a fearfully, pompous man, had always seemed to frighten me. I never told Harry or Ron this but out of all the DeathEaters, he was the one I feared most. Now with him being my father I was sure that I would have to make a new impression about him.

Draco had said he wasn't all bad that sometimes he would have his moments and one time it got really bad but that was because of some task he had been given. I asked Draco what sort of task was it to make a man act that way toward his family but Draco didn't want to press on. He said Lucius would tell both of us when the time came.

"Besides, you're an amazing person Hermione. There's no way they couldn't like." smiled Blaise. I blushed a little and smiled up a Blaise. Blaise was so sweet, and any girl would be lucky to have him. I sigh again, if only that girl was me.

"Thanks, Blaise." I say and continue to look out the window of the train compartment. Pansy stops looking at me and begins to talk with Draco. They talk in a whisper so I only assume it is about me. Blaise leans forward and I hear him ask Pansy if she will switch seats with him. Pansy agrees and she moves to sit next to Dray and Blaise slides in next to me.

"Hermione, um look I was wondering if you could come with me to look for the candy trolley." asked Blaise. "It hasn't been by and I sort of have a sweet tooth." Candy does sound nice right about now, and it could take my mind off of being nervous. I rise up from my seat and Blaise and I exit the compartment. We walk in silence for a moment before Blaise speaks up again. " So Hermione we've talked about my love life, what about your?"

At first I was a little taken back by the question but I soon recovered. "I well, I um look there's the trolley." Oh thank merlin for that trolley. What would have told Blaise? That oh I don't have a love life because for the past week or so I have been secretly crushing on my brother's best friend. I walk swiftly up to the trolley and purchase a bag of every flavored beans and two chocolate frogs. Just as I'm reaching into my robes to pay Blaise stops me.

"Don't worry I got this, what type of gentleman would I be if I let a lady pay for her own sweets?" Said Blaise smiling and paying. Again as much as I have said it over and over again in my mind Blaise just keeps getting sweeter and sweeter. If he is like this to all his lady friends, I wonder what it would be like to be more than just friends? No, I shouldn't be thinking like that. Blaise is my friend. But, is it really that wrong to think of him in that way? "Hermione, are you ready to go?" he asked, chewing on a liquorice wand.

"Yeah Blaise, here I come." a say as I run up to catch up with him. He stops infront of a compartment, but I don't think it's the right one because I remember ours being down a little further. When I step up next to him, I'm really sure it isn't the right one because no ones in it. He goes in and sits down and waits for me to do the same. I shot him a confessed looked but before I can ask any questions he answers them all with one sentence.

"I figure you would want to be alone to think for a while, and you really haven't answered my question from earlier." Again I blush and I go in and sit across from him. So not only is he sweet, but considerate. How could I have not noticed him before?

"Well, thank you. I do feel like I need a lit time alone." I said, Blaise nodded and got up to leave.

"You can answer my question later." he said opening up the compartment door. Before he can leave, I catch him around his wrist. He turns to face me with a surprised look on his face.

"You don't have to go Blaise." I say, not wanting him to leave. He smiles, shuts the compartment door and sits back down with a smirk on his face.

"So I guess this means I get to hear the answer to that question right now." I blush. I definitely have never blushed this much in one day.

"I...well there is this one guy, but I don't think he likes me like that." I say, causing Blaise's eyes to darken a little.

"Really? Do I know the guy?"asked Blaise.

"Well, you should know him. He's in almost all of our classes." I say, not giving a way the fact that it's him. Blaise looks to be thinking before telling me to go on. "Well he has jet black hair, tall, he plays quidditch, and has the most amazing eyes."

"Please tell me it's not Potter?" I laugh at the thought of me and Harry together, which would be like dating Draco. Harry more like a brother, and he's my best friend.

"Of course not and besides he's with Ginny."

"Oh good because I don't think Potter's good enough for you anyway." he replied. My eyebrows raise a little, so who does he think is good enough for me?

"So why isn't Harry good enough for me?" I ask.

"Well for one you need someone to take care of you, with Potter off saving the world and all from You-Know-Who. How can he protect you?" Blaise says. Well that sorts of makes sense, but Harry won't have to protect me if I'm right there fighting beside him. "And don't say you'll be fighting with him because I don't think your father will approve of you running around with Potter fighting DeathEaters when they just got you back."

Wow, I thought Draco could read my mind. Looks like he's not the only one. "I see but my father won't be able to stop me, Harry's my best friend and I plan on being along side him every step of the way." Blaise sighed.

"I guess that means we'll be fighting along side Potter as well."

"What do you mean?"

"You're one of us Hermione. Draco's your brother, he has to go along with what every you say. Pansy and I are his best friends, so that means we fight when every he fights. So that means when every you need someone, the three of us will be there." he says leaning back further into the couch. I smile, being with Draco, Pansy, and Blaise has been very different from what I expected.

Pansy wasn't as much of a bitch, and she seemed to be trying to get along with me. Whether because of Draco or because of who I was, she was at least trying. Draco, wow the biggest shock of them all. He seemed to be all most the perfect brother. Even though it had only been days, we've seemed to have bonded on a whole other level than planned. He funny, amazing, and fun to be around. Even though he is a little over protective, he is trying and I love that about him. He's not the Malfoy I used to know. Well, seeing as I'm not the Hermione he used to know I understand.

Then there's Blaise. Charming, sweet, amazing, and handsome Blaise. He is the perfect gentleman and has been nothing but nice to me. He may not fancy me the way I fancy him but, he still is an amazing friend.

"Thank you, after what happened with me and Ron, I've been sad a lot." I say. " I' ve had all this anger just inside of me but when I'm around you Blaise it just disappears. Ron is the farthest thing from my mind when I'm with you." Blaise looks at me intensely for a moment, again his eyes darken a little and he moves closer to me.

"There's no need to thank me Hermione, that what people who care about each other do." Blaise says as he sits fully up in his seat. I'm standing up as well and we are on a foot apart. "And I care about you Hermione, I care about you a lot." With the last words said and unspoken words not needing to be said, Blaise begins closing the gap between us. I lean forward as well only on instinct. We 've close enough to feel each others breath and Blaise breath is hot and smells of cherry. No doubt from the liquorice he had earlier. Our lips brush together briefly and he moves in to deepen the kiss. I'm just seconds away from the best kiss I've ever had in life when...

– Hey Hermione, why are you guys?– Draco asks in my head. I jump up off the couch, and get as far away from Blaise as possible. I definitely dont want Draco catching me and Blaise snogging in a empty compartment. Blaise gives me this look as though I have just smacked him across the face before he speaks.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Blaise asks. "Did I do something wrong?" I look at Blaise and realize if I saw in this compartment any longer I might end up doing something I might regret. I might end up doing something to upset Draco and in the long run hurt Blaise. And I just can't hurt Blaise, I just can't. He's too much of a nice guy. I back up a little toward the door.

"I just can't Blaise, I can't do this right now." I say as I hurry out of the compartment.

"Hermione please." He calls out but I keep going. My feelings for him are too strong and I don't know if he, Draco or I can take this right now. I just can't, I just can't do it. Not to him and definitely not to myself again.

A/n I didn't want to do it, but it had to be done. I got loads of advice of how I was going to end this one but final came up with a semi-good ending. I love Blaise to death really but he just has to wait a little bit longer. P.S still looking for a beta reader if there are any takers. Anyway, that's it. Schools ending school and that means more updates!! yay.


	15. My Star, My Ray of Hope

'_Thoughts'_

_**Flashback**_

**Dream Mode**

--Twin Telepathy--

Disclaimer: Yep, I own nothing or I'm pretty sure I wouldn't just be writing fanfiction 

Chapter 15: My Star, My Ray of Hope

_Draco's POV _

Pansy had been asleep for a little over five minutes when Blaise came storming into the compartment. He looked extremely sad but upset at the same time. I haven't really seen Blaise like this before. He usually was the calm, cool and collective one of the group. He remained in control of his emotions and could mask them better than I could. He came and sat down with a huff. I couldn't see how his emotions could change so quickly and so easily. He was just smiling and joking before him and Hermione went off to the Snack trolley. Speaking of Hermione, where was she?

- -Hermione where are you?- - I asked a little worried. Hermione hadn't returned and Blaise looked as if he wanted to use the killing curse on something or rather someone. So I could only guess what Hermione was going through at the moment.

- - I'm fine Dray leave me alone, I just need to be alone - - she snapped back. I could sense something was wrong with her.

- - Hermione what's wrong ? You can tell me- - I pressed.

- -I don't want to talk about it okay? Just stay out of my head!- - she explode. I felt a wave of anger and sadness wash over me, and it was giving me a headache. I was sure those were not my emotions. I felt like I was throw out of her head by a strong barrier.

I didn't reply knowing it would only make her more upset than she already was. I considered for a moment just getting up and yelling at Blaise asking him what he had done to my sister but quickly banished the thought from my head. What ever happened between them two had effected both of them. Pressing the matter on with Blaise would get me no where and I knew that. I would just let them calm down and hope time would dispel their anger. Good thing Pansy was not up or we might have had a problem but I don't know some how Pansy and Blaise have a closer friendship than She and I. If anyone could get through to him it would probably be her.

Knowing that the train would not arrive any time soon I turned to face the window. I decided that a nap couldn't hurt and it would probably be best with the headache I had. I would be sure to ask father about it when we reached the mansion.

When I had awaken Hermione was present in the compartment again. She was sitting next to Pansy having a conversation. Hermione seemed to be masking her pain as she spoke with Pansy. I was sure Pansy had yet to catch on to what had happened between the Blaise and Hermione. I looked over to the other side and found that Blaise was not there. Where he had went I did not know but looking at my watch he should return soon or we might have to met him at the car.

The door slide open as I sat there. I looked over and Blaise stood in the door way. He came in and sat down a cross from me and began to look out the window. Pansy sensing that something was wrong with Blaise quickly asked "What's wrong Blaise?" with a worried expression. Blaise merely replied with a shaking of his head but Pansy pressed on "Come on Blaise, I know some things wrong."

Blaise turned his head suddenly and yelled " Nothing okay just drop it." I looked over at Pansy and then started to feel sadness all of a sudden. I looked up at Hermione and saw that she was looking over at Blaise with sad eyes. What ever happened between them to, I needed to fix, because I couldn't have my best friend and sister moping around all break.

The train bell sounded and we know it was time to get off. Everyone stood and grabbed their stuff and we exited the compartment. No one wanted to talk much because every one know the others were upset about something. Really if everyone keeps acting like this than it would be one long break.

The ride back was extremely boring and had Pansy not consumed most of it with her low whispers to me than it would have just been dreadful. The limo stopped and I figured we must have arrived at the Manor. I looked over at Hermione and saw that her mood had picked up with one look of the manor. Yes my home was beautiful, I knew this but I only hoped that the rest of the holiday would be just that, beautiful. I opened the door and we each stepped out, our bags waiting. Hermione went to grab her bag but I quickly stopped her.

"You don't have to get that remember? We have house elves." I say taking her hand off the bag. She gave me a sour look before snatching her hand away.

"I can carry my own luggage thank you!" she said defiantly. "House elves shouldn't have to do everything. I have legs and arms, I can do it." I only smirk even in a time of her depression she still is spitting that S.P.E.W garbage.

"Fine whatever Hermione lets just go. I'm sure mother and father are waiting." I say walking to the house. Pansy laughs a little and follows. Blaise only shakes his head before following Pansy and me to the door. Hermione huffs but is standing there when I look back luggage in hand. _' That girl is something else, like house elves don't want to carry around my luggage. I mean what else could it be doing besides the chores?'_

The door opens to reveal Pippy, my new personal house elf. He bows, his long tan ears flopping over his head.

" Greetings Master Draco, your bags are being taken to your rooms as I speak sir, and Master Malfoy and Mistress Malfoy are awaiting your presents in the kitchen." He said picking his head up from his bow. " Dinner is already prepared." He then looked over to Hermione and with a snap of his fingers her bag appeared in his small hands. " Mistress Hermione you do not have to carry your own bags, it would do Pippy nothing but great honor to carrier your bags ma'm." Hermione looked at me and then nodded towards the house elf. Maybe her stuff was heavier than she was letting on and it was getting to her, doesn't matter in the end I remain victorious. I smirk over at her and she does nothing but shake her head, she knows I have won.

I clap my hands together. " Okay lets go then, no need to keep them waiting." Everyone nods and proceeds toward the kitchen. When the door opens mother is the first to spot us and rushes over. She launches herself on me and Hermione.

"Oh it's so good to have both of you home for the holidays." She turns to Blaise and Pansy. " Blaise, Pansy always a pleasure." they nods and Blaise bows takes her hand in his and kisses it.

"Yes, always a pleasure ma'm." Blaise lifts up and Narcissa smiles over at him.

"Always the gentleman Blaise." She says as she hugs Pansy. I have something very important to tell both mother and father. I felt it couldn't wait and found myself looking over to Blaise and Pansy.

"Blaise, Pansy you guys can go up to the rooms. We'll meet you to up stairs." I say giving both of them looks telling them we would talk about it later. They nod and begin to head off. Mother gives me a look to explain why I sent the pair off but I merely cast a glance over to Hermione, who still seems to be sulking bout the house elves or maybe what happened early I'm not sure.

She looks over at Hermione who still has a scowl on her face. "Is there something wrong dear?" Hermione shakes her head and I laugh.

"Honestly mother, she's upset because I refuse to carry my own luggage." I say, mother looks over to Hermione confused for a second.

" But dear that is what house elves are for;" she giggles, I throw my hands up.

"That's what I told her mother but she still refuse to let them do her work."

"No child of mine will do any work, not in this house." Came father's voice from behind me. "Honestly why do you think I keep them filthy creatures around? A Malfoy does not do anything chore related! Hell a Malfoy shouldn't have to lift a finger to anything if a house elf is there." Hermione huffed frustrated not liking the ideas Father was saying. Father smirked and continued " Or a mud blood." I looked over at him at once. I knew at once that that would strike a nerve with Hermione. Why would he say something like that, knowing she had only just found out that she was a pureblood? I looked to Hermione, it seemed that everyone but him had noticed what he had said. Everyone's eyes were glued to her and her head was cast downward looking to the floor.

I felt it at once. The hurt, the feeling of self loathing. Even without the twin connection I'm sure I would have felt it. Hell, I'm pretty sure mother felt it too. Yet, father seemed almost ignorant to this fact. He laughed and continued to smirk. Mother just sat there looking at Hermione with a blank face. Why was she doing nothing? How could she sit here, listen to him and watch him hurt her like this? I wanted to do something but I knew better. Maybe perhaps that's why mother is doing nothing to help Hermione. Perhaps she knows better as well

" A mud blood should shrub the very floor we walk on, because after all it is their filth that is polluting the wizarding world." he said and this time he looked directly at her. He actually looked at her and smirked! What's wrong with him! While we were in front of Dumbledore he was the perfect caring father but now he…..he's back to his old self ! The mask he puts up is remarkable. He is everything I hope I won't become with age but yet I see myself slowing losing the light surrounding me. Then there's Hermione. She is my light, my star and my ray of hope. I thought I would be consumed. I thought I'd have to follow The Dark Lord but she opens so many doors that seemed to not have been there before. I cant just sit here and not do anything.

"That's enough father." I say looking directly into his eyes, the smirk still playing on his face. He tilts his head to the side and brings his hands together.

"What? Don't like what I'm saying Draco?" he says approaching me. "I know you know your placed boy act like it!" He drew back his hand as though to strike me but instead knee me in the mid section. Everyone in the room knew of my fathers ways of punishment, but Hermione. She was the only innocent one here. If I could help it she would stay that way. The blow did not hurt as much as it used to. He had gotten soft or maybe I had gotten used to the pain and with age bung more resistant to the hits. He cocked his fist back and this time connected with my right cheek. I felt it then again. The hurt, the pain, the resentment. Hermione's feelings were my own now and I knew mine were her's. " Do you need some more reminders of who runs this house boy? Or do I have to show your darling sister here some dark magic first hand?" I did nothing but glare at him before casting my glaze to the ground.

" Answer me boy!" he yelled as he kicked me again only in my left shoulder this time. He cocked his leg back again ready to kick but Hermione jumped in the way.

"Don't! Please don't hit him again." Hermione screamed. Father smirked and when I saw this I hurried to my feet. He had no problem hitting women and my mother was living proof of that. I quickly shielded her from him and laid a hand on her shoulder holding her behind me.

"Aww I see your bond with each other has improved." he said then looked directly at me. " You will remember your place next time boy, or I will gladly put you in it." He began walking off towards his study but before he made it completely out the room he called back " Both of you will report to my study at 7 a.m. tomorrow. Tardiness will be severely punished."

"Are you okay?" she asks her eyes riddled with concern. I nod. " I'm sorry its my fault had I….had I not….then you wouldn't have…." I grab her and pull her to my chest. What he had done was not her fault.

" It's not your fault Hermione, don't you ever think that." I rubbed her head softly, I felt my robe dampen and I realized that she was crying. Even though we connected fast , it still was a shock to see her crying over me. Her tears doing nothing but fueling the fire that was the hatred I had toward that man that called himself our father. Mother continued to watch us, but turned suddenly and walked away from the room a frown on her face. " Come on let's go up stairs."

We walked up the stairs together, me dragging her along by her arms. So many times I had imagined what it would have been like for her to have grown up here. For her to drag me through these hallways to an awaiting adventure. I sighed and she looked up at me, her emotions washing over me. I wondered did my emotions wash over her as her's did me. I continued to pull her, until we reached my room, she did not object as I dragged her inside. Blaise and Pansy must be in their own rooms, it surprised me that Pansy was not in here waiting for me. It had been a long train ride, the train did not leave as early as it normally would have.

"If you want…I mean if its not weird for you, you can sleep in here Hermione." I looked down at her. She looked taken back, I did not know if it would be weird or not for us to sleep in the room together. She was my sister after but still a girl none the less. " You don't have to, I just didn't know if you wanted to be alone after what happened."

Hermione walked over to me, sometime during me asking her she had moved closer to the window and farther away from me. She placed her hand on my cheek, in a caring jester, before wrapping her arms around me. I was caught off guard but I hugged her back anyway. " Draco, your so much different from what everyone sees you as. Your so caring and even though we didn't get along in the past you still treat me gently and protect me." She hugs me tighter and I hug back. I loved her I really do and I wouldn't let anything hurt her, especially my father.

"Hermione thank you." I say, and she looks up confused. " You are the only one beside Pansy and Blaise to let your guard around me, no one ever feels like they can trust me. Now that I have your trust I promise on everything dear in my life I won't let anything happen to you." She smiles, and I smile down at her. Then there is a knock on the door.

" Draco, It's me Blaise." Blaise voice called through the door. " I want to talk to you." I released Hermione and she sat on the bed stiffly as I walked over to the door and opened it.

" Yea Blaise?" I ask, he doesn't look good, he looks nervous and I've never seen Blaise nervous. I haven't let him fully in and I'm sure he can't see Hermione.

" I…there is this…" Blaise stops mid sentence when Hermione coughs and I turn to say bless you and his eyes land on her in shock. " I ….I didn't know she was here. I'll come back" Blaise hurries out the room and back down the hall. He is gone, so I sigh and close my door completely.

" Hermione what happened between you and Blaise?" I ask, I know something happen, hell I felt it when it did. Hermione begins to play with her fingers, she is stalling and I hate stalling.

" We…I …" she stutters and shakes her head. I give her a minute what ever happened must have really affected both of them. " Draco, what if I told you I like Blaise?" I look at her with wide eyes. She likes Blaise? Is she joking? She must be joking. There is no way she likes Blaise!

"You like Blaise?" I question a smile playing on my face, surly she is joking. " Your joking right? You can't possibly like Blaise." Hermione head cast down immediately, had I hurt her?

"What wrong with me liking Blaise?" she whispered, I barely heard her. I straighten up and I get completely serious.

" No Hermione its not like that….I didn't mean anything by it, honestly." I say and lay a hand on her shoulder. " I was just shocked you know. Blaise has liked you for a while and I always told him that you would never give him the light of day. So I was a little shocked when you said u liked him." Hermione lifted her head and smiled at me. I smiled back at her and took her into a hug.

"So you would have no problem if we dating?" she asked, of course not if it made her happy I would let her date a book. Seems like something she would do too, go and get married to Hogwarts a History. Merlin that would be a sight.

" I have no problem with it Hermione as along as your happy." I said and she launches herself back on me. I laugh and hold her tight. Had I grown up with her, each day would have been worth waking up to. Hermione was something else and I was going to cherish her. " You're my star Hermione, my little ray of hope." She smiles again and I feel the warmth spreading through me, her emotions again but this time its not pain and its not anger or sorrow. Its love.

A/n wow so there it is chapter 15. Didn't think I could do it but spending the last month in the library has paid off. Sorry for the wait you guys but I finally have a laptop, yay me and I plan on catching up on both my stories.

P.s Yes Lucius is going to be a mystery in this story. His action will be his own. He is made to be confusing on purpose because he has a hidden agenda but the question is it for the better or worse for Draco and Hermione?


End file.
